Ámame por primera y última vez
by Alba Black
Summary: Angy Sanders tiene cáncer y eso nadie se lo esperaba, ni siquiera ella. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora con su vida cuando ve que se le acaba el tiempo? ¿Podrá cumplir todo lo que ella sueña?
1. Chapter 1

- No hay duda, es un tumor. Su hija tiene cáncer.

Esas seis palabras cambiaron la vida de Angy para siempre, donde de pronto su pequeño mundo, construido a largo plazo, se desmoronaba delante de sus narices.

- Pero... ¿alguna solución debe tener, no?- preguntó su madre.

- Es pronto para hacer un diagnostico seguro, pero lo que si está claro, es que dentro de un año su salud va a empeorar y puede que sea entonces cuando su vida pueda terminar en pocos meses.- dijo el doctor muy serio mirando a la joven muchacha y a su madre con pesar- de momento no podemos hacer nada... el tumor es maligno y en el sitio en el que se encuentra es muy complicada y peligrosa la operación... lo siento muchísimo... pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

Después de un largo rato hablando con el doctor, Angy y su madre se fueron del hospital sin intercambiar palabra. Parecía que si no lo hablaban entre ellas, esa realidad solo era una mentira, algo no había sucedido ni les habían dicho en ningún momento. Pero eso no era así.

La vida de Angy se consumía rápidamente, y ni ella, ni su madre, ni nadie en este mundo podía hacer nada por ella. Estaba todo perdido.

Llegaron a casa y Angy se fue directa a su habitación. Normalmente no la hubiera tenido que ver hasta el verano, pero al notar que algo en su cuerpo no iba bien, había vuelto a casa durante unas semanas para hacerse pruebas y al día siguiente tenía que volver a la escuela. ¿Pero cómo podía volver y seguir como siempre si lo que ahora tendría que hacer ya no le serviría de nada? ¿Cómo podría seguir felizmente con su vida si sabía que tenía un cronometro haciendo la cuenta atrás?

Se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana de su habitación... mañana volvería a Hogwarts y Lily, su mejor amiga, preguntaría por los resultados... se habían estado enviando cartas durante esas dos semanas que llevaba fuera de la escuela y ella estaba al corriente de todo lo que le habían dicho, pero esto último... como podía decírselo? No quería decírselo... decirlo sería como que se resignaba a no luchar, a aceptar que su vida se terminaría dentro de pocos meses... dieciocho meses como mucho...

- ¿Angy? ¿Estás despierta?- su madre la llamó a través de la puerta.

- Sí, mamá... estoy despierta, pasa.- la madre de Angy entró en la habitación, muy seria, y por supuesto, triste.

- Lo siento, hija- le dijo simplemente y se abrazó a ella con toda la fuerza del mundo. Angy se abrazó a su madre y a los pocos segundos estaba llorando como una niña pequeña, mientras su madre, también llorando, intentaba calmar a su hija, aunque no lo conseguía.

Estuvieron mucho rato abrazadas sin hablar, no tenían nada que decirse pero acordaron en silencio llevar su enfermedad de la mejor manera posible y aprovechar cada instante que le quedara de vida.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Angy llegó a Hogwarts a primera hora de la mañana para poder asistir a las clases de ese día. Subió a su habitación donde encontraría a su mejor amiga Lily y a sus compañeras de habitación. Entró sin llamar a la puerta, puesto que era temprano, por eso se sorprendió al encontrar a su amiga ya vestida y con sus cosas preparadas para irse.

- ¿Se ha adelantado la hora y no me enterado?- preguntó Angy sorprendida y recurriendo al poco humor que tenía ese día. Lily la miró con una sonrisa.

- No, solo que tenía ganas de estar preparada cuando llegases, supuse que si tenías algo que contarme no lo querrías hacer con este par por aquí.

- La verdad es que no, pero preferiría contártelo después de las clases, con calma.- respondió Angy.

- Como quieras- dijo Lily encogiendo los hombros- venga, coge tus cosas y vámonos al Gran Comedor, hoy iremos con el tiempo de sobras- le dijo Lily sonriente y ella forzó una sonrisa. Cuando salieron de la sala común, Lily notó que a su amiga la sucedía algo.- Angy... ¿te pasa algo?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Estás rara, no hablas prácticamente y tienes los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubieras estado llorando.- Angy miró a Lily, pensando en lo bien que la conocía después de casi siete años siendo amigas.

- La verdad es que... sí, estuve llorando, ya me conoces, ese gilipollas me tiene descolocada...

- Ya...- Lily sabía que no era por esa razón por la que Angy había estado llorando, nunca lo reconocería así y eso la preocupó. ¿Qué le podía ocurrir a su amiga?

Se sentaron en sus asientos habituales y aunque el Gran Comedor estaba desierto, delante de ellas apareció un magnífico desayuno que empezaron a comer con calma. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron solas, Lily le contó lo que no había podido contarle por carta, sobretodo le contó todo lo que James había hecho durante esas dos semanas.

- Creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, sabes que no es tan mal chico.

- ¿Qué no es mal chico? ¿Y todo lo que le hace a Snape, qué?- Angy puso los ojos en blanco- ¿y la manera en que se despeina? ¿Y todas esas chicas que van detrás de él y él les sigue el rollo???

- Hará todo eso, Lily, pero a ti Potter te gusta.- dijo Angy mirándola sonriente al ver como a Lily se le subían los colores.

- Nunca he estado tan de acuerdo contigo, Sanders- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. James Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor hizo su aparición junto con sus amigos inseparables, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. (NA: muerte a la rata!)

- Hola, Potter- saludó Angy a James mientras miraba a los demás y se detenía a mirar a otro de los merodeadores- ¿Qué tal, Remus?

- Creo que mejor que tú- le contestó el joven Lupin. En ese momento, Sirius se quejó en silencio, tenía hambre y quería comer.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Tienes los ojos enrojecidos- le contestó, mirándola preocupado.

- ¡Ah esto! ¡No es nada!- le contestó lo más risueña que pudo.

- ¿Ves? No le pasa nada, Moony... ahora si no es mucho pedir... ¿¿podemos desayunar ya??- dijo Sirius impaciente.

- Nadie te ha obligado a venir hasta aquí con nosotros- le dijo James.

- ¿Y quedarme solo con el zampabollos?- les dijo señalando a Peter que se había sentado a unos metros de ellos y desayunaba como si no hubiera comido en su vida- No, gracias.

- Pues entonces no te quejes- le dijo Remus- nos vemos luego, chicas. Por cierto, Angy, ya me contarás, ¿vale?- ella asintió con algo de tristeza a su amigo que se percató de ello, pero no quiso insistir.

Las clases fueron bastante estresantes para Angy, que al no haber ido en dos semanas no entendía nada de lo que los profesores explicaban. La suerte fue que no le mandaron trabajos extra, ya que sabían que una vez se pusiera al día no tendría ningún problema. Así pues, las clases acabaron y Lily y Angy se dirigían a su habitación a dejar los libros. Era viernes, así que esa tarde no harían los deberes y los dejarían para el fin de semana.

- ¿Te apetece hablar?- le dijo Lily cuando Angy salía del baño.

- No mucho... pero quiero que lo sepas, vamos a dar una vuelta por los jardines y te cuento?- le propuso. Lily asintió y se dirigieron cerca del lago, donde el calamar gigante hacía que la superficie no quedara totalmente lisa haciendo que de vez en cuando algún tentáculo saliera del agua.

- ¿Y bien?- le dijo Lily. Angy no era de estar callada, normalmente lo soltaba todo sin problemas y que esa vez le costara tanto decirlo, la preocupaba muchísimo.

- La verdad... es que no sé como decírtelo sin que sea muy brusco... así que te lo diré directamente.- respiró hondo, la miró viendo que estaba entre preocupada e impaciente, y lo soltó- tengo cáncer.

Primero, Lily no reaccionó, se la quedó mirando sin llegar a creérselo, pero cuando se dio cuenta (o se quiso dar cuenta) de lo que significaban esas palabras abrazó a su amiga como nunca lo había hecho.

- Me han dicho que dentro de un año voy a empeorar...- le dijo aún abrazada a su amiga- tengo miedo, Lily.- en ese momento Lily la abrazó aún más fuerte

- No lo tengas... no te de miedo morir- le dijo separándose de ella con los ojos cristalinos.

- No, no es de morir a lo que tengo miedo... tengo miedo de no poder hacer todo lo que quiero... tengo miedo de no tener tiempo, Lily. Tengo miedo a morir sin saber quien soy, sin saber cual era el sentido de mi vida y tengo miedo a morir sin saber lo que se siente al ser querida por alguien de verdad- Lily en ese momento empezó a llorar. No era justo. Se volvió a abrazar a su amiga, llorando, y Angy no lo pudo evitar y empezó a llorar también.

- Lo siento mucho, Angy... lo siento...- le dijo al oído.

- ¿A alguien le tenía que tocar no?- dijo ella intentando sacar hierro al asunto y intentando sonreír en medio de las lágrimas.

En ese momento, Remus, acompañado por James, llegaba donde estaban ellas y las vio llorando. Eso no podía ser una buena noticia.

- Hola chicas... ¿estáis bien?- preguntó preocupado mientras James miraba a Lily separarse de Angy y secarse las lágrimas.

- Sí, no te preocupes- dijo Angy, secándose las lágrimas también y sonriendo al joven Lupin- ¿vamos y te cuento?- le dijo al licántropo mientras Lily la seguía con la mirada triste. James se acercó a ella.

- No llores, Evans, sea lo que sea, no puede ser tan grave, todo tiene solución. Bueno, todo menos la muerte- dijo James.

- Exactamente Potter... no tiene solución...- y sin pensar que a quien iba a abrazar era el chico que más odiaba (después de todos los Slytherins) se abrazó a él y siguió llorando por lo injusta que podía llegar a ser la vida y a James, se le rompió el alma al verla así y no saber que hacer.

- No me lo creo- le dijo Remus cuando Angy le dijo lo que tenía- no puede ser, Angy, debe de haber un error tu no... no te puedes... ¡que no!- y le dio un puñetazo a un árbol que había cerca de allí y empezando a llorar.

- Remus... no llores... tu también no, por favor...- y se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿¡Como no voy a llorar si dentro de pocos meses te vas a morir!? ¿Qué quieres, que haga una fiesta para celebrarlo? ¡No me jodas, Angy!- le contestó separándose de ella.

- Solo quiero que lo aceptes... aunque te pese. ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué yo estoy entera? Ni lo pienses... porque aunque me esté esforzando para no llorar es lo único que quiero hacer, pero no lloro para no daros tanta pena.- contestó Angy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No te guardes las lágrimas. Suéltalas- le dijo Remus dándole un abrazo con mucha ternura. Ese abrazo significó más de lo que Angy creía y sin poderlo evitar, empezó a llorar otra vez, abrazándose a Remus los más fuerte que pudo- eso es... llora... lo siento tanto por ti, pequeña...

- No me llames pequeña, lobito- le dijo Angy levantando la mirada y fingiendo estar enfadada con Remus por haberla llamado pequeña.

- Sabes que para mi, siempre serás mi pequeña Angy, la única vecina que no me tenía miedo y jugaba conmigo todas las tardes en el parque.- ella sonrió y se volvió a secar las lágrimas y Remus hizo lo mismo, aunque su expresión era de absoluta seriedad. Se quedaron mirando un largo rato, sin saber que decirse, cuando alguien les hizo desviar su atención.

- ¡Ei, Moony! ¿Vienes y me ayudas con Historia de la Magia, por favor?- dijo Sirius a unos metros de ellos.

- ¡Ahora voy!- le chilló Remus y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Angy- si necesitas algo, hablar... lo que sea, ya sabes donde estoy.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo sé, gracias Remus. Eres el mejor lobito del mundo.- le dijo mientras él sonreía de manera triste y se iba. Al momento, Lily llegó a su lado.- ¿Qué tal en los brazos de Potter?- le dijo sin mirarla.

- Angy... no estoy de humor...- le contestó Lily.

- ¿Crees que yo sí? La que se va a morir soy yo y aunque me cueste voy a intentar llevar mi vida como hasta ahora y espero que tú también lo hagas o me voy a enfadar mucho contigo.- la regañó.

- Está bien, lo haré, pero hoy déjame estar mal... solo hoy, te lo prometo.

- Vale, pero mañana quiero a la Lily de siempre.- Lily asintió y las dos en silencio regresaron al castillo para dirigirse a su habitación.

-------------------------------------------

- Entonces la rebelión de los goblins fue en... 1640... ¿no?- preguntó Sirius, pero nadie le contestó- ¿Moony?¡ Eeeeooo! ¡Padfoot llamando a Moony, Padfoot llamando a Moony responda por favor!- pero tampoco contestó- joder... ¡REMUS!- chilló al final y Remus se sobresaltó- ¿la rebelión fue en 1640 o no?

- Sí, Padfoot- contestó Remus, tumbado en la cama.

- Gracias- contestó el joven Black y siguió haciendo los deberes, pero al momento se volvió a encallar- Moony...

- ¿¡QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE MIRAR MIS APUNTES Y DEJARME EN PAZ!?- le contestó de mala manera el licántropo.

- Que carácter gastas hoy... ni que mañana fuera luna llena...- contestó Sirius asustado, intentó seguir con los deberes (NA: ahora me estoy dando cuenta... que hace Sirius haciendo los deberes un viernes? XD) pero al mirar a su amigo se le pasaron las ganas, algo le pasaba- Moony... ¿estás bien?

- Sí Padfoot, YO estoy bien. ¿Me quieres dejar en paz?

- No, quiero saber que te pasa- le contestó, ahora no pararía hasta saber que le pasaba a su amigo.

- ¡Te he dicho que yo estoy bien, que no me pasa nada!- le contestó enfadado.

- Vale, no tiene nada que ver tu estado de salud con tu estado anímico... ¿por quien estás así? ¡No me lo digas! ¡YA LO SÉ! Por fin te has declarado a Sanders y ella te ha rechazado.- Remus puso los ojos en blanco.

- Angy y yo solo somos amigos, pesado, te lo llevo diciendo des de segundo curso ¡y estamos en séptimo!- dijo perdiendo prácticamente la paciencia que le quedaba.

- Pero a lo mejor esta vez era verdad- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.- Vamos, Remus... ¿qué te pasa? No quiero que estés así.

- Tiene algo que ver con Angy y el hecho de que haya estado dos semanas fuera.

- ¿Ha estado dos semanas fuera?- preguntó Sirius, ni se había dado cuenta que durante dos semanas, Lily había ido sola a todas partes.

- Tu siempre tan atento a los demás... sí, ha estado fuera y hoy ha vuelto, pero no con muy buenas noticias.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó ahora, preocupado de verdad.

- Bueno... le... le han... le han diagnosticado un cáncer.

- ¿Cáncer?- dijo Sirius descolocado, nunca había oído hablar de eso, aunque no quiso preguntar a Remus.

- Sí, si antes ya estaba preocupado ahora todavía me preocupa más.- contestó Remus- me voy a tomar el aire, me sentará bien para aclarar mis ideas.- Sirius asintió y vio como su amigo licántropo se iba de la habitación.

Estuvo pensando durante mucho rato, pero por mucho que lo pensara no había oído nunca esa enfermedad llamada cáncer, aunque lo que sí le había parecido es que era grave por la mirada del licántropo y por como había encontrado a Lily abrazada a James antes de llamarlo para que lo ayudara con Historia de la Magia. Decidió investigar sobre esa enfermedad, solo para saber que era lo que tenía Sanders, al fin y al cabo, se acabaría curando, ¿no?

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos y a todas!_

Bueno, esto es producto de una noche de insomnio, pensando en distintas cosas... llegué a plantearme una historia así, en principio tenía que ser de un solo capítulo (con un contenido distinto, claro está) pero al final lo he alargado, aunque no sé los capítulos que voy a hacer... supongo que unos diez como máximo (ahora sé de una que me va a matar xD)

_En fin, espero que os guste, y dejad algún review,por favor, que es muy sencillo. _

_Alba Black_


	2. Chapter 2

- ¡Te dije que quería que hoy fueras la de siempre! ¡Y cada vez que me miras lo haces como si mañana mismo me tuvieran que enterrar! Por favor, Lily, no me ayudas así.- le dijo Angy al día siguiente, mientras hacían los deberes.

- Lo siento Angy... ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Entiéndeme!- le contestó Lily. Angy se la quedó mirando unos segundos y sin decir nada más se levantó.- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Lily.

- A dar una vuelta por el lago- le contestó sin mirarla- cuando vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, búscame.- le dijo girándose a mirarla un microsegundo, para luego irse por el agujero del retrato.

Lily miró por donde se había ido su amiga. Tenía razón, pero no podía evitar pensar en su enfermedad a todas horas. En ese momento alguien se sentó en el sitio que había quedado vacío.

- No tienes que preocuparte tanto, Evans.- le dijo James.

- Potter, no tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, así que déjame en paz- le azotó Lily de mala gana y apunto de levantarse para irse.

- Tienes miedo- dijo James y Lily se lo quedó mirando sorprendida- miedo a que sufra demasiado, a que su vida no sea como había planeado y eso te hace sentir mal por lo injusta que es la vida. Pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto, de momento ella está bien y podéis disfrutar de la vida juntas y hacer lo que queráis.

- Sigues sin entenderlo, Potter- le dijo Lily. Toda la sala común los miraba sorprendidos. Pocas veces él y Lily mantenían una conversación civilizada, normalmente ella le chillaba y él la provocaba para que perdiera los nervios.

- Sí lo entiendo, porque sé lo que tiene Angy- Lily abrió mucho los ojos- me lo dijo Remus ayer por la noche cuando volvió de dios sabe donde. Él tampoco está bien. No sé muy bien que es esta enfermedad pero si que puedo entender la gravedad que supone.- Lily le miró sorprendida- no soy tan capullo e imbécil como crees.

- Yo no...- intentó decir Lily.

- Déjalo.- dijo James sonriendo- volveré dentro de un rato para molestarte, no me falles- le dijo levantándose y guiñándole un ojo con una sonrisa de seductor.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Potter!- le contestó Lily medio enfadada.

- Puedes insultarme mejor, Evans- le soltó- nos vemos luego, pelirroja.

Lily miró las escaleras por las que se había ido James. Realmente ese chico era bipolar, sino, ¿cómo podía ser un capullo tantas veces y un encanto de chico en contadas ocasiones? Rápidamente sus pensamientos se fueron hacia Angy. Ella tenía razón, no era la misma con ella, pero iba a serlo de nuevo.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Sirius entró en la biblioteca y todas las miradas se fueron hacia a él. ¿El gran Sirius Black, el sex symbol del colegio, el "yo no pongo un pie en la biblioteca ni harto a vino" no solo había entrado sino que además se estaba dirigiendo a unas estanterías para... buscar información en un libro? ¿Un libro? ¡No! ¡En varios! ¿¡Quién era ese y que habían echo con Sirius Black!?

Muchos de los presentes en la biblioteca lo estaban mirando con curiosidad, otros con asombro, y alguna que otra chica embobada "pero mira que guapo está leyendo ese libro... ¿por qué no lo hace más a menudo?"

Sirius, ajeno a todo aquello, se fue a la sección que buscaba aunque le costó un poco encontrarla. La sección de Muggleología estaba repleta de libros sobre costumbres, cuentos infantiles, inventos... los ojeó, aunque sabía que esos libros no le iban a servir de nada, seguramente. Entonces encontró cuatro libros que le podían servir para lo que él estaba buscando. Cogió los cuatro, y notando que ya había estado suficiente rato en la biblioteca, con el permiso de Madame Pince se fue con los libros para leérselos con tranquilidad en su habitación.

Durante el camino hacia la sala común, pensó en las últimas veces que había visto a Angy. Realmente no parecía estar enferma, algo pálida a veces, con ojeras, pero siempre con su sonrisa en el rostro. El día anterior había sido la primera vez que no la veía como siempre, sus ojos estaban apagados y rojos, y su característica sonrisa parecía haber desaparecido aunque ella intentara hacerla aparecer.

Llegó a la sala común y no vio a ninguno de sus amigos, ni a Sanders ni a Evans, así que se dirigió hacia su habitación a leer los libros que había cogido de la biblioteca. Entró y se dirigió a su cama y recostándose en ella cogió el primer libro.

- A ver...- dijo mirando en el índice- cáncer... cáncer... ¿dónde estás...? Ah! Aquí estás! Página... 153.- pasó las páginas del libro hasta llegar a la página que estaba buscando- viene del latín... y del griego... afección clínica... carácter maligno... alteración morfológica y funcional...- siguió leyendo todo el párrafo que hablaba de ello y cuando acabó, miró el libro confundido- ¿Qué coño me están contando? ¡NECESITO UN TRADUCTOR! ¡Subtítulos! ¡Algo! ¿Quién puede entender esto? ¡Por Merlín, esto es más raro que el chino!

- ¿Ahora hablas solo, Padfoot?- dijo una voz saliendo del baño. Sirius se sobresaltó mirando hacia allí.

- Joder Prongs, menudo susto me has dado.- dijo mirándolo- estaba leyendo.

- ¿Qué? Sirius... ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó James sorprendido.

- Claro que estoy bien- contestó- estoy leyendo que clase de enfermedad tiene Sanders, para estar informado y eso.

- Ah... vale, ahora lo entiendo todo- dijo James mirándolo de manera suspicaz- Pues nada, tú sigue leyendo, que yo me visto y me voy a molestar a cierta persona.

- Evans no estaba en la sala común cuando he llegado- James puso cara de decepción, pero se recuperó en seguida.

- La esperaré- dijo simplemente.

- Esto lo llevas haciendo desde cuarto... y ahí sigues, tú esperándola y ella insultándote.- dijo mientras cogía el siguiente libro.

- Gracias por recordármelo- dijo irónico.

- De nada amigo, ya sabes, cuando quieras aquí está tu fiel amigo Padfoot para recordarte todas tus meteduras de pata y tu situación con Evans.- James hizo un gesto grotesco con el dedo corazón de una de sus manos, se vistió y sin decirle nada a Sirius que estaba concentrado leyendo el segundo libro se dirigió a la sala común.

Sirius no había acabado de leer el segundo libro que ya lo cerraba y dejaba encima de la cama mirándolo enfadado.

- Joder, si el primero era raro este... ¡la madre que lo parió! ¡Si se deben necesitar cuatro carreras o cinco para entender lo que dice! ¡Eso no lo deben entender ni los muggles mismos! En fin... sigamos.

Siguió con el tercero y luego con el cuarto y cuando acabó, miró los cuatro libros. ¿Había sacado algo claro de lo que le pasaba a Sanders? ¿Había entendido de que iba todo eso? Realmente no había entendido ni palabra y ahora aún estaba más confundido que antes, ya que en dos de los libros decía que se podía controlar si no sé que cosas estaban poco desarrolladas y dependiendo del tipo de cáncer. Porque sí, una de las pocas cosas que había aprendido era que había distintos tipos. ¿Cuál tendría Sanders?

**ooOooOooOoo**

Angy se encontraba recostada en un árbol mirando el lago, como los tentáculos del calamar gigante salían a la superficie de vez en cuando y producían ondulaciones en el agua. Le relajaba ese lugar y le ayudaba a pensar. Lily y Remus sabían que cuando estaba mal ese era el sitio al que siempre iba y por eso no se sorprendió que cuando llevara una hora allí alguien se sentara a su lado.

- Me voy a enfadar contigo como te vea mucho por aquí, pequeña.

- Déjame, lobito, sabes que lo necesito- le contestó Angy.

- No, no te voy a dejar- le contestó- porque si alguien le dice a uno por lo que sea que no quiere que se le cambie la manera de tratarlo, el otro tampoco debe cambiar respecto a como era antes. Es lo justo.

- No me toques los ovarios, Remus, que no esta el horno para bollos.

- Ah! ¿Entonces si tu no estás de humor te tenemos que dejar de hablar por qué vas a cambiar respecto como eras antes? ¿Lo que sirve para unos no sirve para otros? No me hagas reír, Angy.- Angy levantó la vista y le miró. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Remus la miró y vio realmente que no lo estaba pasando nada bien que ella necesitaba que ellos no la trataran con pena o compasión porque sino ella se derrumbaría antes.- Angy... lo siento.

- Pero tienes razón- le contestó- aún así sabes porque no quiero que me tratéis distinto... ¿verdad?

- No lo sabía hasta hace unos segundos...- le dijo y la pasó un brazo por su hombro, acercándola a ella- pero sabes que te puedes desahogar conmigo.

- Lo sé, pero todo esto...- cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrazándose a Remus, luego suspiró- no me lo esperaba, Remus. Estaba bien hace cinco meses pero empecé encontrarme mal cada dos por tres, a notar que algo estaba pasando... y aunque sabía que pasaba algo, no pensaba que fuera precisamente esto. ¿Y sabes una de las cosas que me fastidia de todo esto?- Remus negó- que no sabré que se siente estando enamorada, no sabré nunca lo que es esta clase de amor... esta claro que ahora, una vez diga lo que tengo, ningún chico se fijará en mi y no les culpo. ¿Quién querría salir con una persona que sabe que va a morir demasiado pronto? Yo no querría y tampoco me gustaría que un chico sufriera por lo que me va a pasar...

Remus la miró, no sabía que decir. No sabía como animarla, ni como quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, porque, realmente, él también pensaba así. Simplemente la abrazó, para que supiera que estaba allí, que él estaría con ella hasta el final.

**ooOooOooOoo**

- ¿Eres imbécil o qué te pasa?- chilló Lily mirando a James furiosa.

- No te pongas así, Evans. Solo era una broma- contestó James tranquilo.

- ¿¡Una broma!? ¡Llevaba más de una hora con esa redacción! ¡Y tú has borrado del pergamino todo lo que había escrito!- dijo Lily intentando pegar a James, pero él la tenía bien cogida para que no le diera ningún golpe mientras una sonrisa se le iba dibujando en su rostro- ¡Y es que encima te ríes! ¡Idiota!

- Tranquila fierecilla... que esto tiene solución. Ya verás.- le dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Claro que tiene solución! ¡Porque ahora la redacción de Encantamientos me la harás tú!

- No hará falta- dijo James cogiendo el pergamino en blanco, apuntó la varita en medio del pergamino y murmuró unas palabras que Lily no logró entender- ¿Ves? Ya está. Solo quería molestarte un poco- añadió devolviéndole el pergamino y sonriendo travieso.

- Eres...- empezó Lily.

- ¿Encantador?

- Más quisieras... eres un gilipollas, Potter. Déjame en paz de una vez- contestó Lily con la voz fría y mirándolo con desprecio. Le quitó de las manos el pergamino, recogió lo que había dejado encima de una mesa para hacer los deberes y se fue.

- Te has pasado, James- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- No creas. La he visto aguantando una sonrisa cuando le he dicho que era para molestarla.- contestó girándose hacia la voz. Era Remus que venía con Angy- ¿Qué tal, Sanders?

- He tenido días mejores.- contestó Angy- Por cierto, con lo que has hecho ahora Lily debe de estar yendo de un lado para otro de la habitación poniéndote verde, así que voy a ver el destrozo que debe estar haciendo.- sonrió a Remus y después se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo.

- Evans está loca por mí, sino, ¿por qué estará ahora rompiendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso?- dijo James risueño.

- Para no ir a Azkaban por asesinato, amigo...

- Tonterías- contestó James- por cierto, ¿sabes que Sirius fue a la biblioteca?

- ¿Qué?- chilló Remus, sorprendido- ¿estamos hablando del mismo Sirius?

- Se ve que ha ido para investigar sobre la enfermedad de Sanders..."para estar informado y eso" según él. Ha sacado cuatro libros de la biblioteca y lo pillé desesperándose porque no entendía ni palabra.- le contó.

- Lógico, seguro que los libros son con lenguaje muy técnico, claro que no entenderá nada. Anda, vamos a ver que nos cuenta sobre su investigación, a lo mejor resulta que al final ha entendido algo- dijo Remus.

En la habitación de las chicas, Lily estaba usando todo su rico vocabulario para desahogarse de la broma de James y de paso, insultando al joven Potter un poco también.

- Ese estúpido, ¡cómo se atreve a gastarme una broma así! Como si no supiera después de siete años que no se puede jugar con mis deberes... a veces es un completo capullo... maldito crío mimado de los cojones...

- Tranquila Lily... respira... era una simple broma... con tus deberes, sí, pero una broma.- dijo Angy intentando calmar a su amiga.

- ¿¡Una simple broma!? Angy, ¡era mi redacción de Encantamientos!- dijo Lily exasperándose

- Pero solo puso un hechizo desilusionador. Luego volvió tu redacción a la normalidad, Lily, no es para tanto- Angy intentaba hacerla razonar, pero era imposible.

- ¡Te pones de su parte! ¡Eres una traidora! ¡Claro! ¡Seguro que Remus te hizo ver la parte divertida de la broma, como siempre!- dijo Lily.

- En realidad... he visto parte de la pelea y no era para tanto- Lily la miró sin decir nada- ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que te enfadas con él porque en el fondo te encanta que te moleste y te haga bromas, que esté por ti, pero no quieres que él se dé cuenta por miedo.

- Eso no es así, Angy- dijo Lily sentándose en su cama y cogiendo un profundo interés por sus manos.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces me dirás lo de siempre? Que decepción- contestó Angy. Lily suspiró.

- Vale, me gusta que me moleste y que me haga bromas. ¡Sí, me gusta! ¿Contenta?- gritó Lily frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

- Espero que con esos gritos que acabas de dar no te haya oído... porque sino se va a poner más pesado que nunca... aunque... no te importaría, ¿verdad?- le dijo con una pícara sonrisa. Lily se sonrojó y Angy aún se rió más por la situación. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad entre ellas.

**ooOooOooOoo**

- ¡Remus!- exclamó Sirius cuando el licántropo entró en la habitación- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Crees que estas son horas de volver?- le regañó.

- James también acaba de llegar y no le estás metiendo la bronca... ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Remus, sabía que cuando Sirius se ponía así era porque lo necesitaba para ayudarle con Historia de la Magia o cuando se le planteaba una de sus preguntas existenciales. Recordó esa vez que lo despertó y le preguntó a las cinco de la mañana si a los peces les entraba agua en los ojos, sorprendiéndolo cuando le dijo que no había podido dormir hasta entonces preguntándoselo.

- Cuéntame que es exactamente lo que tiene Sanders. Me he leído cuatro libros que hablan sobre enfermedades muggles pero no he entendido casi nada.

- A ver... como te lo puedo contar yo esto... es una afección maligna...- Remus se rascó la cabeza sin saber como contárselo- bueno, de manera simple, salen unos bultos, llamados tumores, que pueden ser benignos o malignos, en caso que sean malignos destruyen los tejidos de esa parte del organismo y puede también que otras partes del organismo. Se puede extender con mayor o menor rapidez, dependiendo que tipo de cáncer sea. A Angy se lo han encontrado enseguida y de momento está más o menos controlado, pero no lo pueden controlar eternamente.

- Pero... eso significa...- empezó a decir Sirius.

- A Angy solo le queda un año de vida normal, más o menos. A partir de que su enfermedad empeore... restará ingresada en un hospital hasta que mejore o...

- Muera- dijo Sirius en un susurro, horrorizado. Remus asintió y Sirius ya no preguntó nada más. No quería preguntar más. Al cabo de un rato, todos se fueron a sus camas para dormir.

Pero Sirius no pegó ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

_Bueno... ¡estoy de vuelta!_

_Realmente este capítulo me costó mucho escribir... la verdad es que lo que más odio en una fic son los primeros capítulos, pero creo que a partir del próximo no me costará tanto escribir._

_¿Saben lo que me hace feliz? Encontrarme con algún review aunque sea para decirme que la fic es un asco, yo acepto los reviews igual, así puedo mejorar o pensarme seriamente que esto de escribir no es lo mío aunque me divierta._

_¡Besos!_

_Alba Black_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Capítulo 3

La mañana siguiente amaneció gris. Se avecinaban las lluvias de finales de febrero. Sirius se despertó con la sensación de que no hacía ni un minuto que se había dormido y al mirar su reloj corroboró que solo había dormido diez minutos en toda la noche pensando en Sanders. Había estado toda la noche pensando en que eso que le había dicho Remus no podía ser y se pasó horas recordando como era ella siempre. Era alegre, bastante divertida y con un humor parecido al de él, nunca le había parecido enferma y cuando volvió hacía dos días, aunque la vio más triste no le pareció enferma, es más, dudaba que hubiera estado dos semanas fuera, se habría dado cuenta. A partir de esa deducción, estuvo pensando toda la noche que las palabras de Remus no eran ciertas y que todo eso era un plan para que él reconociera que le gustaba Sanders aunque eso no fuera cierto.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para despejarse y tener un aspecto más presentable. Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo pensaba que debería fijarse más en ella para saber si realmente estaba enferma o solo era una broma, un plan o cualquier estupidez de sus amigos. Cuando llegó al cuarto de nuevo, Remus y James se levantaban.

- Vaya careto me llevas Pad- dijo James.

- No pude dormir durante toda la noche- contestó Sirius.

- ¿Qué estabas pensando esta vez? ¿En el porqué se ve esa ralla en el horizonte?- dijo Remus burlándose.

- Pues no, señor listillo. Estuve pensando en Sanders- al decir eso se arrepintió, ya que James y Remus intercambiaron una mirada suspicaz- ¡Eh! ¡Quitad esas caras porque no es por lo que estáis pensando!

- Entonces, ¿por qué, Padfoot?

- Estuve reflexionando todo lo que aprendí ayer y asimilando la información, imaginaros que voy a Sanders y le hago broma sobre el cáncer. ¡Hubiera metido la pata!

- ¿Y por qué tendrías que hacerle broma, si no hablas nunca con ella?- dijo Remus mirándolo suspicazmente y riéndose.

- ¡Ya me habéis entendido! ¡Era una suposición!

- Claro, Padfoot, claro... anda, vístete, te esperamos abajo para ir a desayunar- dijo James pasando por su lado y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Sirius les miró mal hasta que salieron de la habitación, luego suspiró. A veces, sus amigos eran de lo más cargantes.

**OoOooOooOoo**

- Buenos días, mi querida pelirroja- dijo James al bajar de la habitación y encontrarse con Lily.

- Vete al diablo, Potter- se levantó y se dirigió hacia el retrato.

- ¡Lily! ¡Me habías dicho que me esperabas!- dijo una voz desde las escaleras. Lily no la escuchó o no la quiso escuchar y salió por el retrato- ¿Qué le has hecho, Potter?

- ¡Nada!- Angy lo miró sin creérselo- ¡De verdad! Solo le di los buenos días.

- Entonces es que aún está dolida contigo por la broma con sus deberes, en fin... voy a ver si la pillo. ¡Hasta ahora chicos!- y salió corriendo.

- No parecía estar muy mal, ¿verdad?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

- Porque esté enferma no quiere decir que siempre tenga mala cara, Sirius, puede llevar una vida prácticamente normal, de momento.- dijo Remus, mirándolo enfadado.

- Anda, vamos a desayunar- dijo James, estaba viendo que entre el mal humor de Sirius por dormir poco y el de Remus por la cercanía de la luna llena eso acabaría mal.

Mientras tanto, Angy había alcanzado a Lily, no estaba muy lejos del retrato y cuando la miró estaba sonriendo.

- Lily... hay veces que no te entiendo- le dijo Angy. Ella la miró.

- Mi querida amiga... tendrías que haber visto la cara de Potter. Era todo un poema- y rió traviesa.

- Así que... lo que medió presencié... ¿era para fastidiar a Potter?- preguntó sin creerlo.

- Básicamente... la cara que pone cuando no sabe porque reacciono de esa forma me encanta... se ve tan mono...- Angy estaba bastante descolocada.

- Lily... ¿te encuentras bien?- ella la miró sin entender- Verás... no es por nada, pero en otra ocasión estarías despotricando de Potter diciendo que quien se cree para saludarte y encima llamarte "querida pelirroja".

- Sí, ¿verdad?- dijo ella sonriente, Angy estaba que no se lo creía- No me mires así Angy, siempre me ha encantado esa cara... pero tú no sabías que sentía yo... ahora que lo sabes... ¿por qué fingir también delante de ti?

- Hay veces que me das miedo- dijo cuando ya llegaban al comedor.

- Anda, cállate y preocúpate de tu amor por...- Angy la calló.

- No. No va a pasar nada, nunca, entre él y yo, si antes había pocas posibilidades ahora menos. No nos hablamos, y esto va a seguir así, puede que yo sufra, pero al fin y al cabo... todo terminara en un año y poco...

- No digas eso- dijo Lily enfadada- ¿vas a renunciar a lo más bonito del mundo, solo por... eso?

- Si me conoces, sabes porque no quiero que eso pase.

- Lo sé, pero si él te conoce y sabe por lo que estás pasando lo entenderá... sabrá que dentro de un tiempo ya no podréis estar juntos porque tú... no estarás y seguirá con su vida aunque al principio lo pase mal.

- ¿Sabes? No es un buen tema de conversación para empezar la mañana... a demás, ahora vienen los chicos.- en ese momento los tres merodeadores llegaban donde estaban ellas y se sentaban.

- ¿Sabes que antes no me saludaste?- dijo Remus fingiendo estar enfadado.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Angy. Remus asintió- ¡Lo siento! ¿Podrás perdonarme? ¡Dime que sí!- añadió suplicándole.

- Angy... me estás avergonzando...

- ¡Dime que me perdonas por no saludarte, Remus! ¡Dímelo!

- Angy...

- ¡Por favor, Remus! ¿Llevamos siendo amigos desde cuando? ¡UNA ETERNIDAD! Por favor... perdóname... ¡dime que me perdonas!

- Te perdono- dijo suspirando y Angy lo abrazó- pero como me hagas pasar otro rato así dejaré de ser tu amigo.- Angy se separó de él y sonrió traviesa.

- Que tímido eres, Remus. Pensé que siendo amigos, con mis arranques de locura habrías

dejado la vergüenza a un lado... pero veo que no.

- Este siempre será vergonzoso, eso no lo podrás cambiar nunca- dijo Sirius.

- Ah... ya, bueno yo creía que podría pasar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Acto seguido, bajó la mirada y se tomó su desayuno.

Sirius la miró como tomaba su desayuno, un zumo de calabaza y media tostada.

- Como solo comas eso, te vas a desmayar por cualquier rincón- le dijo Sirius. Angy levantó la vista y lo miró sorprendida, pero supo reaccionar.

- ¿Alguien ha pedido tu opinión? Este es mi desayuno desde que llegué aquí, que tu no te hayas dado cuenta porque estás más pendiente de con quien te vas a comer la boca no es mi problema.

- ¿Sabes, Sanders? No me vas a engañar- le respondió Sirius acercándose a ella por encima de la mesa- Que tú no te hayas dado cuenta no significa que no me haya fijado... y sé que tú comías por lo menos cinco tostadas y algunas veces un bollo de esos que hay allí- Angy lo miró a los ojos sorprendida, porque lo que él estaba diciendo era totalmente verdad- ¿quieres que te diga que más sé?- sin esperar respuesta continuó- Desde tercer curso, cada mes, hay cuatro días que solo comes tres bollos de chocolate de los que tienes a tu derecha... y los fines de semana...

- ¡Basta!- chilló Angy- ¿Te has estudiado mi manual de instrucciones o le has dicho a la rata que me espíe?- se levantó de golpe- ¿Sabes, Black? Me gustaba más cuando pasabas de mí, por lo menos mis desayunos eran tranquilos y nadie se metía donde no le llamaban- cogió sus cosas y se fue. Lily rápidamente se acabó su desayuno.

- Lily- dijo Remus cuando ella se levantaba- sabes que ahora querrá estar sola, déjala.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que dadas las circunstancias, no. Luego os veo.- y salió corriendo. James y Remus miraron a Sirius pidiéndole explicaciones.

- ¿Qué? ¡Si no he hecho nada! ¿Qué hay de malo en preocuparme porque no come bien?

**ooOooOooOoo**

Angy, que no quería llegar tarde a clase, aún queriendo ir al lago a pasear, se fue directamente a la clase de Pociones y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba enfadada con él, ¿quién se había creído que era para saber todo eso de ella? ¡Hasta sabía que en esos días del mes su desayuno cambiada! Y eso, solo lo sabía Lily, solamente porque notaba sus cambios de humor. Tenía que hacer algo para que no le volviera a hablar, no se lo podía permitir, no de él.

- Angy, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Lily cuando llegó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo podía saber todo eso, Lily? No lo entiendo... él nunca se ha preocupado de nadie, solo de él.

- Entonces, ¿por qué te gusta? Si es tan egoísta y tan egocéntrico, ¿como es llevas enamorada de él desde quinto?

- Yo no estoy...

- Lo estás y lo sabes. Reconócelo, no es malo.

- Tratándose de él, sí, y más ahora.

- Pero...

- Déjalo, Lily. En el fondo tendría que estar contenta, ¿no? Después de siete años por fin se ha dignado a hablarme y, encima, parecía preocupado de verdad.-suspiró y después de unos segundos chillaba- ¡Este tío me va a volver loca!- en ese momento por la esquina llegaban los merodeadores hablando. Cuando llegaron a ellas, Remus miró a Angy preguntándole con la mirada como estaba y ella le sonreía a modo de respuesta. Luego desvió la mirada y vio que Sirius la estaba mirando, ella, bajó la mirada avergonzada y se puso a hablar con Lily sobre cualquier tontería. En pocos minutos llegaron sus compañeros de clase y el profesor abrió la puerta para que pudieran entrar.

La clase de Pociones fue dura, aunque durante la poción Lily y Angy no pararon de hablar sobre lo que había pasado en el desayuno.

- Angy... que no te siente mal lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que Sirius tenía razón. Has comido poquísimo, cuando sea la hora del almuerzo come bien.

- Pues hoy no pensaba ir al comedor, iba a ir al lago.- Lily la miró mal- No me mires así, ¿quieres? No creo que pase nada porque me salte una comida.- Lily no contestó, pero eso no le gustó ni un pelo.

**OoOooOooOoo**

Volvía de estar con... ¿cómo había dicho que se llamaba? Ni recordaba su nombre y por si fuera poco se había ido antes de tiempo. Ella no había ido a almorzar y estaba seguro que no sabía donde se encontraban las cocinas, así que no había comido nada desde esa mísera media tostada a las siete y media de la mañana y ahora eran las seis de la tarde. Aunque lo negara a todo el mundo, estaba preocupado por ella y a pesar que no se acababa de creer que ella estuviera enferma, eso no significaba que en esos momentos no estuviera deseando verla para saber que estaba bien y para arrastrarla al Gran Comedor o a las cocinas para que comiera algo.

Seguía su camino hacia la Sala Común cuando oyó un ruido extraño en un pasillo cerca de donde se encontraba. Guiado por su curiosidad se dirigió allí y solo al asomarse vio el cuerpo de una chica en el suelo, en medio del pasillo. Lentamente, se fue acercando y como más se acercaba un olor a flores silvestres inundó sus fosas nasales. Ese olor lo conocía y aún más preocupado que hacía unos instantes llegó al cuerpo de la chica y la miró. Era Angy.

- Joder... está inconsciente.- la levantó y vio que no pesaba demasiado, mientras se dirigía a la enfermería no paró de protestar- Si es que esta chica es tonta... le decimos que coma y ella va y no lo hace y claro, luego pasa lo que pasa y encima el tonto de Sirius se la encuentra y tiene que ser él quien la lleve a la enfermería... después me dirán que soy un insensible y un egoísta... pero, ¿quién la está llevando a la enfermería? ¡Yo! Como después me digan algo los voy a mandar a la mierda.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, la dejó recostada en una cama y se fue al despacho de Madame Pomfrey para avisarla. Rápidamente, la mujer fue a reconocerla y echó a Sirius de allí advirtiéndole que avisara a los amigos de ella. Él asintió y sin más, salió y tranquilamente se dirigió a la Sala Común. Al llegar allí, no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos ni a Lily, así que se sentó en uno de los sofás y esperó.

Cuando ya llevaba un rato allí y vio que no venía nadie, pensó que James y Remus podrían estar en la habitación. Y así era.

- Ei Padfoot, llegas temprano, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Wendy?- preguntó James.

- ¿Con quién? ¡Ah! Así que ese era su normbre...- añadió para él- bien, aunque volviendo me encontré una sorpresita en uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso.

- ¿A sí?- dijo Remus sin ningún interés.

- Sí, y Remus, creo que te interesa. Sanders estaba allí inconsciente y la llevé a la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que avisara a sus amigos... pero no se donde está Evans- James se quedó pensando un momento.

- ¿Pero está bien?- dijo Remus de golpe- tenemos que encontrar a Lily y decírselo, ¿dónde estará?

- ¿Qué hora es?- dijo James.

- Pues... las seis y... media casi- contestó Sirius.

- Debe estar por llegar de la biblioteca, bajemos a la sala común, no tardará- y haciendo caso a James los tres bajaron a la sala común donde en esos momentos llegaba Lily.

- ¡Eh Evans!-chilló Sirius.

- Que quieres, Black.- dijo Lily sin interés.

- Sanders está en la enfermería, me la encontré inconsciente en un pasillo- cuando terminó de hablar Lily dejó sus cosas en la primera mesa que encontró y se fue corriendo por el retrato.

- Joder ni que se estuviera muriendo...- dijo Sirius cuando se fue.

- Eres un insensible, Black- le dijo Remus y él también se fue de allí con paso ligero.

- Vete a la mierda, Lupin!- le chilló Sirius cuando Remus estaba saliendo por el retrato- ¿Qué

he hecho esta vez?

- Hacer comentarios fuera de lugar, amigo- le dijo James- anda vamos.- y empezaron a caminar hacia la enfermería.

Durante el camino no hablaron y cuando llegaron a las puertas de la enfermería Lily y Remus estaban allí esperando. Cuando los vieron llegar, los miraron, pero no dijeron nada.

- Evans, sabes tan bien como yo porque tu amiga está ahí dentro- le dijo Sirius.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro, aguantar con media tostada un día entero hace que una se desmaye, seguro.

- No tienes ni idea, Black- le soltó Lily.

- Esperaremos a ver que dice Madame Pomfrey.- Lily asintió y sin más se sentó en el suelo. James se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, Lily lo miró de reojo y sin que ninguno de los presentes lo pudiera creer se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de James.

Estuvieron esperando aún un rato cuando, por fin, Madame Pomfrey salió.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Remus.

- Está bien, solo desnutrida- Sirius miró a los demás con superioridad.

- Os dije que sería por eso, que no nos teníamos que preocupar.

- Déjeme decirle que está un poco equivocado, señor Black.- dijo mirando a Sirius, luego continuó mirándolos a todos- Como sabéis, la enfermedad que padece la señorita Sanders es grave en el mundo muggle, me he documentado al tener todo su expediente médico y según algunos libros que he consultado, no se puede saltar las comidas ya que sus defensas van disminuyendo a medida que pasa el tiempo. Lo que conseguimos al hacerla comer, es que esas defensas que disminuyen a cada minuto las recupere de alguna forma. De momento estará en la enfermería hasta mañana por la tarde. Hoy será mejor que descanse y mañana a primera hora la podréis ver.- los chicos asintieron y cuando Madame Pomfrey volvió a entrar, empezaron a dirigirse a la sala común. Durante el camino no hablaron, pero al llegar a la sala común, Sirius dijo lo que llevaba pensando todo el viaje.

- ¿Así que Sanders realmente está enferma?

- Sirius, te lo expliqué, ¿qué parte no entendiste?- le dijo Remus.

- Pensé que era una broma vuestra para que yo reconociera que...- no pudo terminar ya que Lily se había acercado a él y le había dado una bofetada.

- Eres imbécil, Black. ¿De verdad crees que pueden hacer una broma como esta? ¿Crees que pueden jugar con la salud de una persona solo por una broma?- y dejando a Sirius totalmente boquiabierto se dirigió a su habitación. Sirius miró a sus amigos, los dos lo miraban mal.

- ¿Qué?- dijo a la defensiva.

- Que Lily tiene razón- dijo Remus y James asintió. Sin decir nada más, los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia su habitación, dejando a Sirius totalmente sorprendido y a la vez, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

- Genial...- y poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y dándole una patada al primer sillón que encontró, se fue a pasear por los pasillos. Inevitablemente, llegó a la enfermería y sabiendo que no podían entrar hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, entró. (NA: evidentemente, no sería Sirius si no cumpliera la reglas...)

Se dirigió hacia la cama que había las cortinas corridas y mirando que Madame Pomfrey no estuviera cerca, entró en el habitáculo. Angy estaba allí, medio recostada en la cama que al oír las cortinas había levantado la vista y ahora lo miraba muy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

_--_

_Me ha parecido un buen momento para cortarlo... se que me mataréis algunos... pero bueno, a veces me sale este lado de decir "ahora les voy a dejar con las ganas"._

_No sé cuando podré colgar el siguiente capítulo porque me viene un mes y medio bastante estresante de estudiar, estudiar y estudiar._

_Así que nada... espero que os guste el capítulo y recordar que los reviews me hacen feliz._

_Besos!_

_Alba Black_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: No, no soy Rowling y no soy millonaria, esto lo hago para pasar el rato._

Capítulo 4

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?- preguntó Angy sorprendida. Sirius la miró a los ojos, unos ojos marrones que la miraban sorprendida, como esa mañana.

- No lo sé, me sentía mal.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si te sientes mal deberías llamar a Madame Pomfrey.

- No quiero decir eso, Sanders.- contestó Sirius bajando la mirada- pensé algo que mi cabeza nunca debió imaginar y Evans, Remus y James están dolidos conmigo.

- ¿Qué pensaste?- preguntó curiosa.

- Si te lo digo, te enfadarás conmigo también y eso es algo que no quiero.- Angy rodó los ojos.

- ¡Oh vamos! No nos hemos hablado nunca y probablemente nunca lo volvamos a hacer. ¿Qué más te da? Te desahogas conmigo, yo te prometo que no diré nada y luego queda olvidado, ¿qué te parece?

- Si prometes no enfadarte, de acuerdo- Angy asintió para decirle que no se enfadaría y Sirius suspiró- está bien, yo... pensé que tu no estabas enferma y que todo lo que me había contado Remus sobre el cáncer no era verdad, que todo era una jugarreta para que yo admitiera... bueno, eso no tiene importancia.- miró a Angy y vio que su mirada se había oscurecido- te dije que te ibas a enfadar.

- No... no me he enfadado- Sirius puso cara de que no se lo creía- ¡De verdad! Es solo que... ¿de verdad creías que serían capaces de jugar con mi salud, no solo diciendo que tengo... cáncer, sino haciéndome comer menos? ¿A caso tu serías capaz de eso por una broma?

- No lo sé... supongo... supongo que no. No sé ni por qué llegué a pensarlo.

- Quizás porque lo que tú pensabas que ellos querían demostrar con la supuesta broma y tú dices que no tiene importancia en realidad sí la tiene y te acabas de dar cuenta.- dijo Angy, intentando averiguar porque había pensado eso. En realidad le había dolido que Sirius pensara que estaba fingiendo por encargo de sus amigos, pero no le podía culpar, a fin de cuentas, ellos nunca habían hablado y nunca se tenía que haber enterado de su enfermedad.

- Seguro que no es por eso, te lo aseguro.- respondió el joven Black con rotundidad.

- Entonces no seas tan idiota y ve a decirles a esos amigos tuyos que lo sientes, te perdonaran. En cuanto a Lily... un enfado más con vosotros no le importará- y le guiñó un ojo y Sirius sonrió.

- Está bien. Gracias, Sanders, pero será mejor que me vaya antes que Madame Pomfrey me pille aquí.- y rápidamente salió corriendo de la enfermería para reunirse con sus amigos. Una vez oyó la puerta cerrarse, Angy suspiró.

- Angy Sanders... eres la persona más masoca del mundo.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Sirius iba andando de regreso a la sala común para disculparse con James y con Remus. Realmente la había cagado, pero bien. Pensaba en las palabras de Angy _"quizás porque lo que tú pensabas que ellos querían demostrar con la supuesta broma y tú dices que no tiene importancia en realidad sí la tiene y te acabas de dar cuenta"_ pero eso era imposible. Es cierto que más de una vez había pensado en ella igual que lo había hecho con esas chicas que tenía colgadas en su habitación de Grimmauld Place, pero luego recordaba que era la amiga de Remus y de su futura cuñada y reaccionaba. Que le dieran ganas de tirársela en aquel pasillo del cuarto piso no quería decir que le gustara, simplemente, quería hacer ejercicio con ella. (NA: los exámenes me han vuelto loca, yo no recordaba haber escrito esto!)

Llegó a la sala común y antes de subir hacia su habitación ensayó la mejor cara de pena que tenía. Una vez corroboró que esa cara podía llegar a ser efectiva cuando una chica de quinto casi se desmaya al verlo, empezó a subir las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones y entró.

Sus dos grandes amigos estaban cada uno en su cama, Remus leyendo un libro de vete tú a saber qué, y James con la revista de Quidditch de ese mes. Cuando oyeron la puerta levantaron la vista y cuando vieron que era él volvieron su atención a lo que estaban leyendo.

- Me encanta que me prestéis tanta atención, de verdad. La próxima vez que entre tendré que decir sintiéndolo mucho que no firmo mis calzoncillos.- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Eso te lo pidió Emily McGregor hace unos meses y se los firmaste- le dijo James.

- ¿Qué? ¿Va en serio? Sirius eres el peor tío del mundo.- dijo Remus.

- Eso me quedó claro antes cuando Evans me dio una bofetada.

- Te la merecías- dijo Remus- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar eso? Somos bromistas, pero tenemos nuestros límites.

- Lo sé... y lo siento. Nunca debí pensarlo- dijo recuperando su carita de perro abandonado.

- Tus caras no funcionan contra nosotros, como sino lo superas- dijo James riendo- sabes que estás perdonado desde hace rato. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?

- He ido a dar una vuelta por ahí, aclarar mis ideas y esas cosas que se dicen en estos casos- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vamos, que te has ido con una tía a darte un magreo por uno de los tapices. ¿Con quién ha sido? He oído que Susan Thompson quiere... ya sabes.- dijo James. Remus, ajeno a todo eso, se puso a leer de nuevo.

- No, he ido a pasear y no me he liado con ninguna tía. Sinceramente, me empiezan a aburrir todas esas barbies- en ese momento, Remus miró a Sirius sorprendido.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó Remus- ¡Sirius está madurando! ¡Por favor una cámara, quiero inmortalizar este momento!

- No es que haya madurado, no te equivoques, es que se ha enamo...

- ¡Pero que dices!- cortó Sirius a James- Lo he dicho una y mil veces. Yo. No. Me. Enamoraré. Nunca.

- Claro, Padfoot... y yo odiaré a Lily- contestó James.

- Pues pobrecilla, ¿no? Ahora que hasta yo veo esperanzas entre vosotros...

- Está siendo sarcástico, Sirius- le dijo Remus desde detrás del libro.

- Joder Prongs, eres demasiado sutil. (NA: yo se de alguien que la sutileza la tiene en el... )

- A diferencia de otros- contestó.

- Bueno, pero yo lo hago para que la gente lo entienda... si no te entienden no tiene gracia.- James negó con la cabeza.

- James, no le hagas caso, demasiado tiempo con rubias de bote.- dijo Remus. James sonrió y asintió.

- ¡Eh! Eso no es cierto! ¡Con la que estuve hace dos semanas era morena! ¿Cómo se llamaba? Mary, Jenny, Ashley... joder, es que tendrían que tener nombres más normales...

- Era Bellatrix- dijo James, probando si picaba.

- ¡ESO!- pero cuando se dio cuenta- ¡Pero que dices! ¡Que asco! ¡Que es mi prima la loca, joder!

- Pues no lo parecía el otro día... se os veía de juntitos...- añadió James.

- No me engañes, James... que no era ella. ¡Imposible!

- ¿Y eso por qué?- dijo Remus pillando la broma de su amigo.

- Porque... porque... joder, ¡porque no! ¿Me lo estáis diciendo en serio? ¿Esa tía tan... TAN era mi prima?

- Sí, Sirius... ¿te lo deletreamos?

- ¡QUE ASCO!- se puso la mano en la boca- Creo que voy a vomitar- y corriendo se metió en el baño.

- ¡Que buena, Prongs!

- Sinceramente Moony... la cara de Padfoot ha sido de foto- y chillando- Pad, ¿estás bien?- en ese momento Sirius salía del baño.

- James Potter... te voy a matar.- dijo completamente serio.

- ¿Por?- dijo James aguantándose la risa.

- ¡Porque mi prima hace dos años que no está en el colegio! ¡Eres un cabrón!

- Una simple broma, amigo.

- Te voy a matar- y se tiró encima de él y empezaron a pelear. Remus negó con la cabeza y siguió con su lectura hasta que le "obligaron" a unirse a esa pelea. Minutos más tarde los tres estaban tumbados por el suelo recuperando la respiración.

- ¿Es hora de cenar ya?- preguntó Sirius- me muero de hambre.

- Claro, como al enterarte de que te liaste con tu prima has soltado hasta la primera papilla...

- No metas el dedo en la llaga, Prongs, que a lo mejor hago que te quede la nariz como a Snivellus.- James se puso las manos en la nariz.

- A mi nariz no la tocas, te lo advierto.- le dijo con gesto amenazador.

- Vale, vamos a cenar- y se levantó del suelo, seguido de sus dos amigos. Cuando llegaron a la sala común encontraron a Lily sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro. Sirius le dio un codazo a James y él sonrió.

- Buenas noches, Evans.- ella no se inmutó

- ¿Qué quieres, Potter?

- Solo quería decirte que mis mejillas están muy dolidas contigo.

- ¿A sí?- dijo cerrando el libro y mirándolo- ¿y eso por qué?

- Porque les ha parecido muy mal que pegaras a otro que no fuera yo. Por Merlín, Evans, sabes que esos golpes son exclusivos para mí. Sé que han sido con Sirius, es mi mejor amigo y no me importa demasiado, pero, te lo ruego, si tienes que pegar a alguien, pégame a mí.

- Vale.- se giró para quedar frente a frente- ¿te puedo pegar ahora?- le dijo

- Por supuesto, cuando quieras- y cerró los ojos.

- Está bien- Lily levantó una mano para darle una bofetada, pero le vio la cara y no se sintió capaz. Acercó su mano a su mejilla y la acarició- en tus sueños, Potter- dijo con voz suave, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación.

James abrió los ojos, completamente desconcertado y mirando a sus amigos vio que los dos estaban igual.

- ¿Eso ha sido una caricia?- preguntó Sirius boquiabierto.

- Eso parece...- contestó Remus, miró a James que se había llevado una mano a la mejilla acariciada y miraba a ningún punto fijo con una sonrisa boba- ¿James?

- Lily me ha acariciado... ¡Lily me ha acariciado la mejilla! ¿Eso es un avance, verdad? Ya veréis, dentro de nada se declarará delante de todo el comedor y me besará con pasión.

- ¡Para el carro chaval! No te embales demasiado.- dijo Sirius.

- ¿¡Que no me embale!? ¡Lily me ha acariciado la mejilla! ¡Soy feliz!

- Felicidades, pero yo me muero de hambre... ¿podemos ir ya al gran comedor?

**ooOooOooOoo**

Esa noche, Sirius no podía coger el sueño. Había probado con todas las posturas posibles, boca arriba, boca abajo, de un lado de otro... incluso echo una bola, pero nada daba resultado. Se levantó de la cama y buscó entre las cosas de James hasta encontrar el mapa, para distraerse o para aburrirse y así dormirse. Con el ruido que hizo despertó a James que lo miró desconcertado.

- ¿Pad? ¿Qué estás haciendo? Son las cuatro de la mañana.-dijo con voz somnolienta.

- No puedo dormir y buscaba el mapa para entretenerme.

- ¿Aún te reconcome la broma por lo de tu prima?- le dijo James preocupado.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Por favor Prongs... estás hablando conmigo, tengo cosas mejores en las que pensar. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- y empezó a mirar por el mapa hasta llegar a la enfermería donde solo había dos personas.

- Ah, claro, ya lo entiendo todo. Sanders.

- Estuve con ella esta tarde cuando os enfadasteis conmigo.- dijo simplemente.

- ¿Hablasteis?- preguntó James.

- Sí, le conté lo que había pasado. Sino fuera por ella no hubiera vuelto hasta la madrugada para no pillaros despiertos.

- ¿Cómo es que le contaste? No has hablado nunca con ella.- preguntó desconcertado.

- No lo sé, cuando me di cuenta ya se lo estaba contando. Es fácil hablar con ella, ¿sabes?- James asintió viendo que lo que su amigo necesitaba era distraerse un poco.

- Deja el mapa, vamos a dar una vuelta.

- Travesura realizada. ¿Y a donde vamos a ir querido amigo?

- ¿Molestar a la gata de Filch te parece suficiente diversión?- dijo James sonriendo travieso. Los ojos de Sirius brillaron.

- Me parece perfecto. Vamos.

**ooOooOooOoo**

A la mañana siguiente, Lily se levantó temprano. Necesitaba hablar con Angy lo antes posible. Todavía no se había creído que hubiera acariciado la mejilla de James, pero así era y su mano derecha todavía notaba su tacto, cosa que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Ese leve contacto había hecho que ansiara estar más con él, pero no podía ser, ella solo era un capricho y acabaría pasándolo mal. Así que una vez estuvo vestida y a punto se dirigió hacia la enfermería.

Una vez allí y con el permiso de Madame Pomfrey se dirigió a la cama de Angy, que ya estaba despierta.

- Buenos días!- dijo Angy cuando la vio aparecer.

- Veo que estás animada- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que dentro de un rato me podré ir. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- dijo al verle la cara.

- Verás... ayer le di una bofetada a Black- Angy se sorprendió- pero es que era por...

- Ya lo sé- dijo ella simplemente.

- ¿Lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Black vino ayer cuando debía llevar una hora o así aquí y me contó. Lo de la bofetada se lo ahorró.

- ¿Hablaste con Black?- Angy le dirigió una mirada que decía que no le diría nada más- Vale, está bien. Bueno, pues lo que te decía. Entonces, antes de ir a cenar me viene Potter y me dice que su mejillas están dolidas conmigo porque pego a más gente que a él. ¡Como si fuera una pegona! Entonces le dije si le podía dar una bofetada en ese momento, me dijo que sí... pero no me atreví y le acaricié la mejilla.- Angy estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Acariciaste la mejilla de Potter? No me lo puedo creer.

- Créetelo. Y lo peor de todo es que aún noto su tacto en la mano derecha, es frustrante.

- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que dentro de un mes como mucho ya os habréis besado- dijo Angy incorporándose y con la mirada traviesa.

- Sabes que no- Angy bufó.

- Y yo me lo creo. ¡Anda ya! Me visto y nos vamos- y mientras se levantaba y se vestía, le preguntó a Lily lo que se había estado preguntando toda la noche- Por cierto... ¿quién me trajo aquí?

- El gran y maravilloso Sirius Black- dijo Lily a modo de burla.

- ¿Black?- dijo sorprendida- Estás de coña.

- No estoy de coña. Te trajo él y nos avisó que estabas aquí y se quedó esperando a que Madame Pomfrey nos dijera que te pasaba.

- Tendré que darle las gracias... ¿no?

- Estaría bien.- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

- No sonrías así y vámonos, me muero de hambre- y después de pasar por el despacho de Madame Pomfrey, se fueron al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

Una vez llegaron allí empezaron a comer tranquilamente, hasta que los Merodeadores llegaron. Remus se dirigió a ellas rápidamente y abrazó a Angy.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Perfectamente, hoy me voy a hartar de comer- contestó contenta.

- A ver si es verdad. Nos asustaste a todos- dijo muy serio.

- Lo siento- dijo poniendo cara de pena.

- Tus caras de pena no me hacen efecto- dijo Remus mirándola y empezando a desayunar. James estaba empezando a desayunar bostezando y Sirius se había dormido en la mesa, y es que llevaba dos días sin apenas dormir. Angy los miró y se rió.

- ¿Y a estos dos que les pasa?- preguntó.

- No lo sé, pero creo que ayer hicieron de las suyas por la noche.- contestó Remus.- Va a empezar la clase de Pociones, Angy despierta a Sirius.

- ¿Por qué yo?- preguntó aterrada.

- Porque yo tengo que espabilar a James. Anda, hazme el favor.- le dijo Remus. Lily la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Eres malo y cruel. Y tú, Lily, una mala amiga por reírte.- Lily se echó a reír más aún y esperó a que sus dos amigos espabilaran a los otros dos.

- Black... Black despierta... ¡BLACK!- pero no se despertó- joder...- le cogió de los hombros y lo zarandeó- ¡BLACK, DESPIÉRTATE!- y Sirius abrió los ojos desorientado.

- ¿Sanders? ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- y miró a su alrededor- ¿Qué hace toda esta gente en mi habitación?

- Estás en el Gran Comedor, idiota.- dijo Angy riendo.

- ¡Anda, es verdad! ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?- dijo Sirius sorprendido, ya más despierto.

- Te aseguro que volando no.

- ¡Por fin te has despertado, Pad!- dijo James.

- Mira quien fue a hablar, el que casi se da un cabezazo contra los cereales.- contestó él y empezaron a andar hacia la clase. Angy en ese momento se quedó con la duda de si decirle algo a Sirius o no. Al final se dirigió a él.

- ¡Eh, Black!- le gritó para que la oyera. Sirius se giró y la miró con curiosidad- Gracias por llevarme ayer a la enfermería- Sirius se sorprendió de que lo supiera- Lily me lo dijo esta mañana.

- De nada. Veo que ya estás mejor- ella asintió.

- Bueno, me voy con Lily... nos vemos en clase y no te ahogues en el caldero con la Poción.- y se fue corriendo para atrapar a su amiga.

Sirius se la quedó mirando mientras se alejaba y la admiró por llevar todo lo que le estaba pasando tan bien.

--

_Hola!!_

_Estoy actualizando con un cuchillo en el cuello y una pistola apuntándome a la cabeza (no sé si será una pistola, pero bajo amenaza, sí) así que antes de que pase un accidente voy a colgar este chap._

_Solo decir que espero que os guste, es un poco paranoico, creo que acabar los exámenes me ha afectado. La última frase no me acaba de convencer, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada mejor._

_Darle al GO y hacedme feliz._

_Alba Black._


	5. Chapter 5

_No soy Rowling... no tengo tanta imaginación ni tanto tiempo libre ni tanto dinero._

Capítulo 5 

Los días en Hogwarts pasaban. Ya hacía una semana que Angy había salido de la enfermería y que había tenido esa conversación con Sirius. Desde ese día, habían hablado todos los días, a veces un simple saludo, pero algún día habían mantenido largas conversaciones sobre diferentes temas y habían reído mucho juntos.

Sirius no parecía querer separarse de Angy, estaba a gusto con ella y le gustaba hablar con ella, era una mezcla de Remus y James, era entre responsable y gamberra, seria pero con un humor genial y encima no le miraba como hacían todas las chicas del colegio, lo miraba como una persona normal, no como "Sirius el ídolo de las nenas Black" y le gustaba. Angy intentaba por todos los medios dejar de hablar con Sirius, volver a la relación que tenían antes de esa charla, pero cuando lo miraba se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

En esos pensamientos se encontraba de nuevo, cuando alguien se sentó en la roca que tenía al lado.

- ¿Otra vez por aquí?

- Ya ves, entre una cosa y otra estoy que me salgo.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó

- Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, Remus.- contestó Angy

- Hace un par de meses no tendría ninguna duda, pero ahora...

- Pues piensa como hubieras pensado hace un par de meses- dijo con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué te hizo?- contestó Remus, de repente muy preocupado.

- ¿Qué me va a hacer? Sirius, NUNCA me ha hecho nada. Ese es el problema.- Remus la miró desconcertado.

- No te entiendo.

- Él y yo no podemos ser amigos, es matemáticamente imposible.

- ¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar desconcertado.

- ¿Te tengo que recordar nuestro primer viaje con el Hogwarts Express?- Remus se quedó pensando y Angy suspiró.

_Una niña y un niño de once años acababan de llegar al andén 9 y ¾, donde emprenderían su primer viaje hacía esa escuela de la que habían empezado a saber cosas cuando cumplieron los once años. Estaban realmente emocionados y contentos, porque después de todo, no se tendrían que separar. Angy y Remus eran amigos desde que tenían memoria y sabían que nunca habría nada que impidiera que lo siguieran siendo._

_Encontraron un compartimiento donde solo había una chica pelirroja, bastante tímida y que miraba todo entre asustada y entusiasmada._

_- ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?- preguntó la pequeña Angy- no hay demasiados compartimientos vacíos._

_- Claro. Soy Lily,¿ y vosotros?_

_- Yo me llamo Angy y éste es Remus.- se saludaron con timidez y se sentaron._

_No pasaron ni cinco minutos que entraron dos pequeños riendo por debajo de la nariz y agachados en la puerta para que no les viera nadie. Al cabo de un momento vieron pasar a unos alumnos algo más mayores con rapidez. Entonces Angy se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a esos dos intrusos._

_- Creo que de quien os estáis escondiendo acaba de pasar por aquí, ya podéis levantaros. Me llamo Angy¿ y vosotros?- los dos niños se quedaron bastante sorprendidos y uno de ellos se puso rojo._

_- Yo me llamo James- miró a Sirius que miraba hacia el suelo- y este tonto es Sirius.- Angy miró a Sirius que seguía mirando al suelo con vergüenza._

_- Hola, Sirius. ¿Estás asustado por empezar Hogwarts?- dijo agachándose un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos. Unos ojos azules eléctrico preciosos. Él negó con la cabeza.- ¿a qué casa te gustaría ir?- se encogió de hombros- ¿tienes hermanos?- asintió- me estoy cansando... ¿se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- Sirius se volvió a encoger de hombros.- ¿sabes hablar, no?- preguntó con inocencia._

_-¡Por supuesto que sé hablar!- dijo levantando la vista indignado, esperando ver en la cara de Angy enfado también. No fue así. En la cara de Angy apareció una gran sonrisa y él volvió a ponerse rojo de nuevo._

_- Conseguí hacerte hablar.- todos en el compartimiento habían estado mirando la conversación (o monólogo, según se mire) de Angy y Sirius. James estaba sorprendido, durante el tiempo que había pasado con Sirius en ningún momento le pareció tan tímido como en ese instante._

_- Bueno... será mejor que nos vayamos, dejamos a un niño que se llamaba... esto... ah sí! Peter, en nuestro compartimiento y le dijimos que no tardaríamos en volver. Nos vemos en Hogwarts- dijo James y, rápidamente, Sirius se dirigió a la puerta del compartimiento para irse._

_Angy volvió a sentarse al lado de Remus que la miraba a la espera de su comentario._

_- Me gusta su nombre- comentó._

_- ¿El de James?- dijo Remus._

_- ¡No! James es demasiado corriente, decía Sirius, me gusta su nombre. Y sus ojos también son muy bonitos- Remus la miró y vio que sonreía de una forma especial mirando por la ventana._

- Ya lo recuerdo, nunca he vuelto a ver a Sirius tan vergonzoso- dijo Remus medio riendo.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora?- preguntó Angy.

- Creo que sí, pero tampoco es para renunciar a su amistad por eso.

- No me entiendes. Tú sabes mejor que yo porque Sirius reaccionó así, yo no lo sé, pero me lo puedo imaginar y aunque ya no sea ese niño cuando me mira me recuerda a cuando me miró por primera vez.

- ¿Y eso te incomoda?- preguntó Remus sorprendido.

- Sabes que no- suspiró- eso también es un problema tanto para él como para mi.- Remus suspiró al no entender nada- sabes que me encanta Sirius, que desde que le vi me gustaron sus ojos y que sería incapaz de negarme a nada en cuento me mirase, es mi debilidad y Sirius sabe aprovechar las oportunidades, pero ya sabes, ESO me desconcierta y me confunde, porque no sé que pensar- Remus la miró entendiéndolo por fin. (NA: es así de raro aposta, no se me ha ido la olla... bueno sí, pero solo un poco)

- Aún así, no te tendrías que preocupar, llevas esperando que esto pase desde hace siglos y por lo que te está pasando ahora no tienes porque renunciar a nada. Él lo sabe, no es algo que le va a venir de nuevo; así que si él quiere, ¿por qué se lo vas a impedir?- Angy no contestó y se quedó mirando el lago- Nos vemos luego, pequeñaja- se levantó y se fue.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Lily estaba aburrida, muy aburrida. Angy se había ido al lago y ella no quería molestarla, pero lo cierto es que se estaba muriendo de asco. Podía buscar a Remus, pero tenía la ligera impresión que se encontraba con ella; él era el única que podía animar-la un poco en esos momentos y Lily lo sabía. Se dirigió a la ventana de la sala común y allí les vio, sentados en la roca de siempre, en la postura de siempre y hablando, deseando, por una vez, que fuera del tema de siempre.

- ¿Espiando a la gente? No te veía capaz de hacer eso, Evans- ella suspiró.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada en especial. ¿Tengo que querer algo para hablarte?- Lily se giró y se encontró a James muy cerca.

- La... la verdad... es que...- cerró los ojos y suspiró- James, apártate.

- ¿No estás a gusto?

- Apártate por favor y dime que quieres.- James le hizo caso, pero la cogió de la mano y la hizo ir hasta el sofá a sentarse con él.

- Solo quiero saber cómo estás y dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo haré una cosa o otra.

- Pues estoy bien, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. El trabajo de Slughorn, ¿recuerdas?

- Vaya, tienes razón, lo había olvidado.- se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Lily suspiró y empezó a hacer su trabajo de Pociones tranquila, con lo que no contaba es con que James bajara al cabo de unos minutos con pergamino, pluma, tinta y algunos libros de pociones.

- ¿Qué haces?- dijo Lily sorprendida.

- Hacer los deberes contigo aquí, ¿te importa?- no la dejó contestar- he mirado en el escritorio de Remus, él ya ha hecho el trabajo y por lo visto a consultado estos libros. He pensado que podrían sernos útiles.

- Vaya... pues, gracias Potter.- y le sonrió. James se lo devolvió y empezaron a hacer los deberes cada uno por su lado. Pero James quería molestarla o, por lo menos, hablar con ella mientras hacían los deberes.

- Esto... perdona si te interrumpo, Evans- Lily levantó la vista y vio que realmente James lo sentía- para la poción de producir el sueño, ¿uno de los ingredientes son las algas marinas?

- Creo que sí, pero no estoy del todo segura- miró el montón de libros- pásame el tercer libro empezando por abajo, por favor.- James lo cogió y se lo pasó. Lily abrió el libro y empezó a pasar páginas leyendo por encima todas ellas- sí, sí lo es. ¿Ves?- puso el libro entre los dos y le señaló donde ella decía- Lo pone en este párrafo, después de no sé cuantas páginas contándote como son qué tipo de algas son las que van a esta poción te dice porque se añaden. Eso siempre es importante saberlo.

- Gracias, Evans; yo no me hubiera tragado tantas páginas para encontrarlo, eres un genio- Lily sonrió halagada.

- Me gusta hacer bien las cosas.

- Sí, por eso nunca vas a enamorarte de mi- dijo James para sí.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Lily que no había entendido nada.

- Estaba leyendo esto en voz baja, ¿te he molestado?

- Ah, no. Pensaba que me decías algo. Cuando necesites algo más, avísame.- Lily volvió a sus deberes, pero James la miró pareciendo concentrado.

- ¿Sabes? He tenido una idea. Con Sirius siempre hacemos los deberes así, ya verás te va a gustar- Lily lo miró con extrañeza pero atenta a la idea- Entre los dos hacemos todo el trabajo, cada uno lo escribe con su encanto natural y así acabamos antes. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- Nunca he hecho los deberes con nadie...- dijo dudosa.

- No te preocupes, yo te enseño. Es muy sencillo.- puso todos los libros en medio- se trata de buscar la información el doble de rápido. ¿Pares o nones?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si quieres las páginas pares o las páginas impares.

- Ah! Perdona. Las pares- dijo avergonzada.

- Vale, pues yo las impares- cogió el primer libro.- ¿Preparada?

- Por supuesto.- se sumergieron en un silencio sepulcral. James miró a Lily concentrada, le gustaba su expresión. Se obligó a seguir buscando.

- Eh, Evans; mira esto.- dijo muy serio de repente.

- ¿El qué? ¡Vaya! ¡Esta flor es preciosa! ¿Para qué sirve?-cuando lo leyó su rostro perdió el color.- Qué horror. ¿ Por qué me la has enseñado?

- ¿Has oído alguna vez eso de que las apariencias engañan?- dijo él todavía serio.

- Claro. ¿Pero...?- pero la interrumpieron.

- Hola James, Evans... ¿sabéis dónde está Angy?

- Pues estaba en el lago, con Remus...- Lily se levantó para mirar por la ventana, desde donde siempre les veía.- pero Remus ya viene hacia aquí y ella no se va a mover del lago de momento, si quieres ir...

- Está bien, gracias Evans. Nos vemos luego.- y se fue por el retrato. Lily miró a James que había vuelto al trabajo.

- Cierra el libro. En este no hay nada que nos sirva. Coge el de arriba, en ese creo que estará todo.- James lo abrió por el índice y Lily lo miró.- Como decía. ¿Ves? Está explicada la poción paso por paso con todo lo que necesitamos, como mucho podemos ampliarlo con ese libro más pequeño, ¿te parece?- James la miró sorprendido y admirado.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?- Lily simplemente se encogió de hombros y empezaron a redactar los deberes en silencio. Pero Lily no se concentraba, no dejaba de pensar en esa flor y en lo que había dicho James después, _las apariencias engañan_, ¿a qué había venido?

**ooOooOooOoo**

No hacía ni diez minutos que se había quedado sola que ya estaba él allí sentándose a su lado y con su sonrisa.

- ¿Estás enrollada con el calamar gigante y no me habías informado?- le dijo.

- Me has pillado- dijo ella mirándolo y sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes? No se te da bien mentir.- le contestó.

- ¿Ah, no?- dijo ella sorprendida.

- Pues no. ¿Qué te pasa, Angy?

- Estaba pensando en todo un poco, me va bien venir aquí, el sonido del lago me relaja y si el calamar gigante sale me distrae y entonces estoy mejor.

- Hoy no ha salido.- contestó Sirius.

- Me dijo que había quedado con las sirenas pero que podía estar tranquila que no me pondría los cuernos, él es un calamar fiel.- dijo Angy sonriendo.

- Todo un caballero.

- No es un caballero, es un calamar, que no te enteras Sirius.

- Lo que sea.- dijo restándole importancia

- Pues eso.- dijo Angy

- Pues vale.- corroboró. Se quedaron callados un rato. Cuando llevaban unos minutos sin decir nada se miraron y de repente echaron a reír (NA: eso a mi también me pasa con alguien... xD)

- No lo entiendo.- dijo Angy de repente- ¿Por qué siempre acabamos riendo? La gente va a pensar que estamos locos.- Sirius seguía riendo.

- No te equivoques, de ti ya lo piensan desde hace tiempo, soy yo quien tiene que mantener mi reputación.

- ¿Cuál? ¿La de bromista, la de rompecorazones, la de don Juan...? Recuerda que tienes donde elegir.

- Cierto.- afirmó Sirius- Pero creo que de momento voy a intentar salvar la de bromista, las demás no tienen importancia, ¿no crees?- Angy asintió.- Aunque eso no quiere decir que deje a las mujeres... ¡sabes que soy incapaz!- dijo Sirius despreocupado, Angy sonrió, pero con tristeza. Sirius no se dio cuenta.

- Lo sé. Creo que si dejaras eso dejarías de ser Sirius Black.- volvieron a quedarse callados. El sol se estaba poniendo.

- Vámonos, es casi la hora de la cena- dijo Sirius. Otra de las "ventajas" de ser amigo de Sirius es que ahora no se saltaba ni una comida, había visitado una vez las cocinas en un ataque de hambre de Sirius donde la obligó a comer un plato de macarrones.

- Vas a hacer que engorde- protestó Angy en broma.

- Vas a estar guapa igualmente- Angy se quedó de piedra, Sirius la miró desconcertado sin saber porque- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo decir que eres guapa?- dijo.

- S-s-sí claro. Vamos.

Mientras tanto, Lily bajaba con Remus a cenar. Remus le estaba contando lo que Angy le había contado en el lago y Lily no estaba nada sorprendida.

- Sé lo que quiere decir Angy, Sirius siempre la ha mirado distinto. Bueno, a ella y a mi, pero aún así a ella la mira distinto. Sé que tu sabes lo que quiere decir y que no nos lo vas a contar.

- Creo que todos sabemos que quiere decir eso. Todos menos él. James y yo siempre estamos a ver si alguna vez dice algo, pero nunca lo dice.

- ¿Entonces como es que estáis tan seguros?- preguntó Lily

- Su mirada le delata, como tú has dicho a ella la mira distinto y su mirada es la misma que la de...- pero se calló.

- ¿Qué la de quien, Remus?

- De nadie, olvídalo.- dijo Remus mirándola como disculpándose. En ese momento James les alcanzó.

- Os veo en la cena. Hasta ahora.- y se fue al Gran Comedor. James y Lily se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes. Pero al final Lily lo rompió

- ¿Has terminado Pociones?

- Sí, ese libro que dijiste nos fue muy bien al final, ¿no crees?

- La verdad es que sí- contestó tímida.

- ¿Crees que algún otro día podríamos hacer los deberes juntos?

- Claro que sí, James.- James miró a Lily con los ojos abiertos.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me has llamado James- dijo él alucinado.

- Te llamas así.

- Ya lo sé, pero tú nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre. Lo harás a partir de ahora.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- Si quieres...- él asintió y empezaron a andar hacia el Gran Comedor.

Estaban llegando ya cuando vieron a Sirius y a Angy entrar riendo y hablando tranquilamente.

- Nunca imaginé que los vería así.- comentó James.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco.

- Siempre me he preguntado porque Sirius no habló nunca con ella.- Lily le miró, haciéndole ver que no le creía.- Bueno tal vez lo sospeche.

- Claro, James... mira, a mi me da igual lo que le pase a Black por la cabeza, que haga lo que quiera con su vida, solo espero que no haga daño a Angy, ella ya lo está pasando suficientemente mal.- James asintió y entraron al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron Angy la llamó.

- ¡Lily, Lily! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy saliendo con el calamar gigante!

- ¿Qué?- dijo Lily confundida. Sirius y Angy solo hacían que reír.

- Es muy fuerte, ¿a que sí? El problema es que me ha puesto los cuernos con las sirenas... ¿sabes que voy a hacer? Le voy a poner los cuernos con los centauros, ¿qué te parece?

- Me parece que te ha sentado mal ir al lago.- contestó.

- ¡Qué va! El agua del mar es relajante y te deja tranquila.- dijo Angy alargando la "i". Lily puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Remus y a James que hacían la misma cara que ella. Remus, que estaba a su lado se acercó a ella.

- Por lo menos, ahora es feliz- le dijo cerca del oído. Lily asintió esperando que eso durara mucho tiempo.

--

_¡Hola! _

_Soy un poco irresponsable, lo sé, pero tengo excusa, estuve de exámenes todo el mes de mayo y luego a principios de junio tuve la selectividad y estas semanas entre que he estado de un sitio a otro, que el calor me esta derritiendo el cerebro y que estoy más vaga de lo habitual... Intentaré que el próximo capítulo este antes, pero no prometo nada._

_No es que me guste mucho como ha quedado, es un poco paranoico, sí, más que el pasado, eso es culpa de el calor. Que lo sepáis._

_En fin, hacerme feliz y darle al GO! _

_Alba Black_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sigo sin ser Rowling... todo lo que podáis reconocer no me pertenece, excepto Angy, que ella es mía, no me la toquéis que está delicada._

**Capítulo 6**

- No entiendo nada.- dijo Angy apoyándose en la mesa con cara de frustración.

- No es tan complicado, mira, se supone que Osvaldo el Necio era tonto del culo (para acordarte qué hizo piensa en su mote, te ayudará) se tiraba a la mujer de Dionisio el Botellín (para este piensa porque lo llamaban el botellín) y Dionisio que muy bien de la cabeza no estaba, le dio parte del territorio inglés, que por pura casualidad ese territorio estaba demasiado cerca de su mujer, y como en aquella época no tomaban precauciones se quedó embarazada y empezó todo el meollo.

- Pero no lo entiendo, ¿hubo una guerra civil solo porque al mago más idiota que he tenido la desgracia de estudiar se tiraba a la mujer del rey?

- Básicamente, sí- dijo Lily

- Sigo sin entenderlo pero vale, tampoco entendí nunca el mensaje que daba el cuento de las siete cabritillas y se de que va el cuento, sigue. (NA: la historia ha sido mi amargura durante dos años, así que es normal que la haga aparecer por aquí como método de tortura para los chicos)

- Entonces, Clandestina la hermosa, al ver que todo aquello había empezado por su culpa, enloqueció y se lanzó des de lo alto de una torre de vigilancia.

- Esa tía se drogaba fijo, por eso se volvió loca.

- Bueno esto es una cosa resumida, solo lo general, pero te tienes que saber también los detalles.

- Lo sé, Lily, lo sé, pero llevamos aquí toda la tarde y solo he logrado entender que Clandestina estaba loca.

- Pero Angy, que esto es muy sencillo, es todo igual, si te fijas...- Angy puso cara de miedo y se tapó las orejas.

- No te escucho, no te escucho... nananana, no te escucho...

- Angy, por favor, no seas cría.

- Noooooooooooo te escucho!- dijo levantando un poco la voz. En ese momento, los merodeadores entraron por el retrato de la sala común y se quedaron viendo esa rara escena, Lily negaba con la cabeza sin saber si reír o enfadarse y Angy estaba con las orejas tapadas moviéndose de un lado a otro y diciendo que no escuchaba. Se acercaron.

- ¿Y a ésta qué le pasa?- dijo Remus escuchando "no te escucho" de fondo, cortesía de Angy.

- Que no quiere que le siga contando historia.- contestó. Angy seguía a lo suyo.

- Normal, historia es un palo- dijo Sirius

- ¿Ves? Él está de acuerdo conmigo- dijo Angy.

- ¿A él si lo escuchas, no?- dijo Lily.

- Simplemente me había cansado de hacer el tonto y parar atención, pero como Sirius es un buen amigo y sabe lo que me conviene me va a salvar... ¿a qué sí?- dijo poniendo cara de pena.

- Está bien.- dijo Sirius. Angy, feliz de poder dejar Historia de la Magia hasta, seguramente, el día siguiente, se levantó y ella y Sirius se fueron por el retrato. Probablemente no los verían hasta la cena, pero tampoco faltaba mucho.

- En fin, me subo a mi habitación, nos vemos dentro de un rato para la cena, ¿os parece?- James asintió y se sentó en el sitio que Angy había dejado libre.

- Qué tal con Historia? Es bastante fácil, ¿verdad? Los motes ayudan un montón.- dijo James cuando se sentó.

- Sí, no será de los exámenes más difíciles, creo.- y dicho esto se sumergió de nuevo en sus apuntes.

James la miraba, concentrada, le encantaba hacerlo, pero no podía estar así eternamente, aunque le gustaría, así que decidió que él también se pondría a estudiar.

- Eh, Evans, _¿me puedes dar un beso?_- Lily se sorprendió

- ¿Qué?- dijo alarmada.

- Que si me puedes pasar el libro. ¿Tan extraño te parece?- dijo James mirándola extrañado.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, sí, ten.- balbuceó. Cuando volvió a mirar sus apuntes estaba avergonzada y a la vez sorprendida. Se había pensado que James le había dicho una cosa totalmente distinta y por primera vez, ella hubiera preferido que no hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas.

James la miró sin entender porque había reaccionado como lo había hecho, la iba mirando, como siempre hacía, pero esta vez estaba seguro que Lily se daba cuenta de ello. Y así era. Lily notaba su mirada pero no se sentía capaz de mirarlo. Sin poderlo evitar empezó a pensar en la última cita que él le había pedido, hacía un año, más o menos.

_Eran finales de sexto y todo el mundo se estaba preparando para los exámenes finales de ese año. Lily, especialmente, estaba que echaba humo ya que James llevaba todo el año pidiéndole citas, persiguiéndola y ella no le soportaba, se lo decía, pero no era capaz de entenderla._

_Salía de la biblioteca como cada tarde. Últimamente Angy estaba más sola que de costumbre, ya que a ella no le gustaba estudiar y aunque lo hiciera un par de días antes, se lo sacaría con buena nota._

_Por el camino alguien la llamó y directamente su carácter estalló._

_- Hola, querida Evans,¿qué tal por ese lugar tan asqueroso al que los corrientes alumnos llaman biblioteca?_

_- Estaba mejor allí que aquí, Potter, en la biblioteca no tengo que aguantarte- contestó con frialdad._

_- Eso me ha dolido, pero creo que podemos solucionarlo.- contestó él._

_- ¿Ah, sí? Me gustaría saber como._

_- Si sales conmigo se me pasará, te lo aseguro.- contestó James._

_- Vaya, pues que pena que no vaya a poder complacerte... porque en mi agenda no tengo sitio para tíos imbéciles, prepotentes, chulos y que se obsesionan con una chica y cuando la consiguen la dejan tirada._

_- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí, Evans?- le preguntó James._

_- A ver... déjame pensar... – y a los pocos segundos de fingir que pensaba contestó- sí, a grandes rasgos, eso es lo que pienso._

_- Te equivocas._

_- Demuéstramelo.- le sonrió falsamente y se fue._

Ahora que lo tenía delante, pensaba en las últimas semanas, incluso en todo ese curso donde había sido un chico completamente distinto al que ella creía que era. Le había demostrado como era en realidad. Por fin había dejado de lado todo lo que el Quidditch le había conseguido. Fama y chicas. Ya le daba igual que la gente lo tuviera en un altar, le daba igual que las chicas se le acercasen, porque él había pasado de todas ellas durante todo ese año. A ella le gustaba y sospechaba que él sentía algo por ella. ¿Tendría que darle una oportunidad? No sabía la respuesta. Dejó de pensar en todo aquello y se levantó.

- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó James.

- Voy a guardar esto y bajaré a cenar.

- Entonces subiré a buscar a Remus y nos encontramos en el Gran Comedor- dijo él levantándose también.

- Vale.- James se dirigía hacia las escaleras- ¡Eh, James!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó girándose para mirarla.

- Ya los has demostrado.- y sin esperar que contestara empezó a subir las escaleras que dirigían a su habitación. James se quedó sorprendido. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? Sin entenderlo aún, subió las escaleras y entró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa, James?- preguntó Remus.

- Lily me acaba de decir que ya se lo he demostrado. Pero no sé de que me está hablando. ¿Tú lo entiendes?- Remus miró a James y empezó a sonreír como lo hacía cuando sabía lo que pasaba y los demás no- Lo sabes. Anda, sé bueno y dímelo.

- Te tendrás que dar cuenta por ti mismo, esto no te lo voy a decir, pero creo que como antes lo descubras, antes podrás estar con Lily.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Pasaron un par de días, y James aún le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre esas palabras de Lily, aún no entendía a que venían y le molestaba muchísimo que Remus supiera de que se trataba. Evidentemente, no le había dicho nada a Sirius al pensar que él también pudiera entenderlo. Estaban los tres chicos en la habitación cada uno a sus cosas cuando Remus intentó sacarle si ya lo sabía.

- ¿ Lo sabes ya?- le preguntó a James.

- No, dame una pista, por favor.- le suplicó

- Ni borracho- le contestó

- ¿Qué tiene que saber?- preguntó Sirius desde su cama.

- ¿No se lo has contado?- preguntó Remus sorprendido.

- No, porque imagínate que él también sabe de que va y yo aún no lo he entendido, quedaré como un tonto.

- Pero quedarás de tonto entre nosotros que ya ha pasado más de una vez- contestó Sirius.

- ¿Cómo tú, verdad Padfoot?- le dijo James

- Pues claro, anda, cuéntale al tito Sirius qué pasa.

- Anteayer Lily me dijo que ya se lo había demostrado.- dijo James sin entenderlo aún. En ese momento Sirius empezó a reír.

- Tío, ¿y no sabes qué le has demostrado?- preguntó tirado en su cama riendo.

- No, no jodas que tú también lo sabes.- dijo sorprendido.

- ¡Pues claro! Pero me extraña que tú aún no lo sepas. ¡Dios mío! Pierdes facultades, amigo.

- Lo que me faltaba... que el tonto de Padfoot también lo sepa...- se quedó reflexionando- un momento... creo que lo tengo, pero no, no puede ser de eso... ¿o sí?

-¿En qué estás pensando?- preguntó Remus.

- En la última vez que le pedí salir, hará un año casi.- James miró a Remus que sonreía distinto y Sirius que ahora aún reía más.

- No jodas...- y se quedó mirando a ningún punto exacto con la mirada perdida, diciendo _no puede ser._

- Bueno, me encantaría quedarme para ver como va a reaccionar el capullo este, pero por la cara que tiene creo que va a estar en shock un rato... Remus, intenta hacerle reaccionar, luego vuelvo.- salió de su habitación y miró quien había en la sala común.

- Con que ya te lo ha demostrado, ¿eh, Evans? Si ya lo sabía yo...- Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué quieres, Black?

- Saber dónde está Angy.

- Está en su habitación, pero...- pero Sirius no la dejó terminar.

- Vale, muchas gracias Evans- y se fue escaleras arriba.

- ... se estaba duchando.- acabó la frase cuando Sirius ya se había ido, y es que el chico había desaparecido en un momento- bueno, espero que no le mate.

Sirius llegó a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo y entró.

- Eh, Angy, que estaba pensando que...- pero Angy chilló.

- ¡Sirius, joder!- dijo tapándose, pues estaba con una toalla y se estaba a punto de quítasela para vestirse. (NA: gracias por esta idea, capulla)

- ¡Ostia! ¡Joder, lo siento!- dijo él, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no se movió del sitio.

- ¡Pero vete!- le gritó.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Lo siento- y rápidamente salió y cerró la puerta. Después de un par de minutos Angy abrió la puerta sonrojada.

- Anda pasa, y dime que querías.

- Vale- entró y se rascó la cabeza nervioso- ¿Qué situación, verdad? No sabía que estabas en la ducha, sino no hubiera subido.

- No te preocupes.- contestó Angy quitándole importancia- no llegaste a ver nada, así que no importa, se olvida y punto.

- Por supuesto. Pues nada, yo venía a hacer el tonto contigo un rato, para distraerte. Hoy te he visto muy apagada y creo que tendrías que decir lo que piensas y lo que sientes.

- Estoy bien, Sirius, en serio.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no se te da bien mentir?

- Supongo que cada vez que te.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Anda, cuéntale al tito Sirius qué pasa.

- ¿Tito Sirius?- dijo incrédula y empezó a reír.

- Es la costumbre de decírselo a James. No nos desviemos, cuéntame qué te pasa.

- No sé, supongo que es por todo por lo que estoy pasando, pero es normal, mañana estaré bien.- dijo Angy, evitando el tema.

- Aún así, tendrías que hablarlo con alguien.

- No quiero amargar a mis amigos con estos problemas, es un tema demasiado delicado, lo tengo que sufrir yo sola.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó Sirius.

- No es un tema muy agradable, ¿sabes?- se defendió

- Lo sé, pero no pueden pensar que te lo has tomado tan bien cuando por dentro te estás consumiendo.

- Mira, no hace tanto que somos amigos, no te voy a contar esto que es tan personal y tan delicado.- dijo cruzándose de brazos

- Vale, ya lo he pillado, me voy.- y se levantó

- ¿Qué? ¿Y ahora por qué te vas?

- Está claro, no confías en mí, pues anda y púdrete, hazte la valiente con todo el mundo y cuando creas que todo el mundo está durmiendo, llora.

- ¿Cómo...?- dijo sorprendida

- Te he dicho que no sabes mentir y aunque no te lo parezca hay gente que se preocupa por ti. Y sí, te vi llorando hace una semana en la sala común a las cuatro de la mañana.- abrió la puerta para irse, parecía enfadado de verdad.

- Sirius...

- Te veré esta noche cuando bajes a llorar, porque vas a bajar a llorar, como lo llevas haciendo desde hace un mes.

- ¿Y si no bajo?- le dijo a la defensiva.

- No creo que quieras que Lily descubra que lloras porque hasta que no se lo cuentes todo no va a parar de insistir y ella, al contrario que yo, tiene paciencia.- cerró la puerta y se fue. En ese momento, Angy empezó a llorar.

Sirius, enfadado con Angy se dirigió a su habitación, sabía que tenía que hacerla reaccionar de una vez, pero esa chica era difícil de convencer. Suspiró. No quería que sus amigos notaran nada, sobretodo Remus. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Remus y a James, pero no sabía si había reaccionado.

- ¿Ha reaccionado ya?- dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta.

- Parece que empieza, ahora ya dice algo más- dijo Remus, pero al mirarlo vio que algo no iba bien- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Sirius hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

- Eh, James, reacciona ya joder, sino lo haces te la van a quitar.- pero James no dijo ni hizo nada- Joder, ni por estas... pues nada, ¿le puedo pegar?- preguntó

- Prueba, a ver si así reacciona.- Sirius preparó el puño y lo levantó- ¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!? ¿Le vas a partir la cara o qué? Dale bofetadas, no puñetazos.- Sirius suspiró.

- Vale, James, tío, hazme el favor de reaccionar y empezar a hacer el gilipollas por la habitación y luego irte corriendo a buscar a Evans.- decía mientras le daba bofetadas. Y reaccionó.

- ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡LILY ME QUIERE! ¡SEGURO QUE ME QUIERE! – dijo empezando a saltar por la habitación, luego miró a sus amigos- Os lo dije, ¿verdad? Os dije que sería la madre de mis hijos y vosotros os reíais. ¡Pues vais a ver!

- Que sí, James, que sí. Anda, corre a buscarla.- dijo Remus. Él asintió y empezó a correr.

- Pero que sepas que le diremos que te quedaste en shock y que tardaste en descubrir de qué hablada dos días.- le gritó Sirius cuando se iba.

- ¡Haces eso y te mato, Sirius Black!- le dijo James parándose de golpe y asesinándolo con la mirada. Sirius asintió y James empezó a correr de nuevo. Cuando lo perdieron de vista Sirius hizo como que se secaba una lágrima.

- Cuando se pone así me recuerda tanto a mi madre... ¡qué bonito, joder!

- Vale, y ahora tú me vas a contar que ha pasado- le dijo Remus.

- Ya te he dicho que nada...- dijo suspirando

- Si ese nada no fuese Angy no te insistiría.

- De verdad, Remus, no es nada; si fuera algo, seguro que ya lo sabrías. Eres su mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas?

**ooOooOooOoo**

Eran altas horas de madrugada y Angy se dirigía a la sala común. Tenía que darle la razón al idiota de Sirius, no se atrevía a llorar en la habitación por miedo a despertar a Lily o que ella se despertara y por casualidad mirara su cama y la pillara llorando teniendo un hechizo silenciador.

Realmente ahora había conseguido lo que quería. Quería a Sirius fuera de su vida, porque no podían ser amigos y, llegado al caso, tampoco podían ser nada más. Pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor, le necesitaba. Necesitaba sus risas cada dos minutos y sus momentos de madurez que parecía otra persona. Parecía mentira como en tan poco tiempo podía depender tanto de una persona para estar bien, pero con el humor de Sirius y su manera de tratarla era feliz, de algún modo.

Y se sentía mal, muy mal. Porque él solo quería ayudarla, hacer que exteriorizara todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro con todo lo relacionado con su enfermedad.

Y lloraba, lloraba como hacía muchas noches que no lo hacía, porque no solo lloraba por ella, sino por toda esa culpabilidad que sentía.

Oyó unos pasos en las escaleras, pero no intentó parar de llorar, porque intuía o deseaba que su intuición fuera cierta, que ese alguien sería Sirius. Dejó de escuchar los pasos, sabía que estaba por detrás, que no se atrevía a acercarse.

- Lo siento- dijo ella. A los pocos segundos alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero aún no decía nada, aunque no hacía falta mirarlo, sabía que era él, ahora estaba mucho más segura que antes- esta tarde me he portado como una imbécil. Puede que confíe un poquito en ti.

-Puede que te perdone- dijo la voz de él, en la oscuridad.

- Entonces puede que te cuente porque soy así con este tema.- empezaban a tener una conversación de las suyas.

- A lo mejor te escucho, me lo estoy pensando.- contestó.

- Voy a hablar, puedo parecer una loca, o puedo parecer una chica hablando contigo. Tú decides.

- La idea de qué parezcas loca, me gusta.- por fin se miraron. Ella vio que él ya le había perdonado, incluso antes de bajar y que volvía a ser como siempre. Sirius se fijo en que, aunque había estado llorando con más intensidad que otros días, parecía serena y eso le fascinó. Se sonrieron.

- Mientras no me lleven a ningún psiquiátrico estaré bien.- Sirius asintió y esperó a que ella empezara a hablar.- Realmente no puedo decir que fuera de repente, hacía tiempo que no estaba bien, físicamente me refiero, y eso me hacía estar cansada siempre y no rendir. No mejoraba y quise saber que me estaba pasando. Saber que tenía cáncer me pilló completamente por sorpresa, es de esas enfermedades que tienen muchas personas, pero siempre piensas que a ti no te va a tocar o si te tiene que tocar, lo hará cuando seas mayor, no un adolescente. Es muy duro saber que todo lo que estoy haciendo ahora no me va a servir de nada. Que estoy estudiando para nada, que voy a las clases para nada, porque sé que tengo un reloj que a cada minuto que pasa, me queda un minuto menos y que va llegando el momento de ingresar y de no volver a salir.- suspiró y intentó calmarse un poco- Simulo estar bien por Remus y por Lily, me quieren mucho, y sé que les va a doler muchísimo perderme tan pronto. Sé que si ven que más o menos estoy bien, ellos no lo pasaran peor.

- Pero tú también tienes derecho a sufrir- objetó Sirius.

- Claro que sí, pero no quiero parecer una alma en pena. No es mi estilo.- le contestó mirándolo.

- Lo sé. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Estoy yo, que como no me importas nada, me usas para desahogarte y como no te escucho nadie sabrá como lo estás pasando. Tú te podrás desahogar y ellos dos seguirán bien. ¿Qué te parece?- le dijo Sirius.

- Una estupidez, como todas tus ideas.-dijo Angy sonriendo

- Entonces me harás caso.- Sirius le secó las lágrimas de la cara con sus pulgares.

- Puede que lo haga.- se levantaron del sofá y cada uno se dirigió hacia sus escaleras.

- Buenas noches, idiota- dijo Sirius

- Que duermas bien, imbécil.

Ambos se fueron para su habitación y cuando se tumbaron sonrieron, pensando en el otro.

--

_Hola!_

_La verdad es que no se si he tardado mucho o poco, puede que colgara a finales del mes pasado? Ni lo recuerdo. _

_En fin, que aquí está el siguiente capítulo, quedan unos seis, a no ser que me enrolle mucho con lo que queda, aunque no es mi intención._

_Capítulo que me ha pedido mi Incou chiquitina que mañana se va y a saber cuando vuelve, que no te echaré de menos, pero ya que me lo has pedido... pues aquí lo tienes. (2 de 3 eh! No et queixis perquè no tens dret xD) _

_Y nada, que si le dais al GO! Me dejáis un review y tal que me hace feliz._

_Hasta el próximo!_

_Alba Black_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: No soy rubia, no estoy forrada y evidentemente si yo fuera Rowling, Sirius nunca habría muerto._

**Capítulo 7**

James corría por todo el castillo en busca de Lily. Tenía que decirle que ya sabía de qué hablaba y plantarle ese beso que llevaba deseando desde hacía tanto tiempo. Corría y corría sin parar (NA: corre Forest, corre! Lo siento no lo pude evitar xD) sin saber exactamente donde buscarla, pero teniendo la certeza de que estaba llegando a ella. Finalmente la vio, a lo lejos, cargada con algunos libros yendo hacia la sala común, o eso parecía, se iba a acercar a ella cuando una vocecita le habló en su cabeza (NA: se nos ha vuelto loco)

_"Para James, para."_

"¿Por qué?"

_"A caso has pensado que le vas a decir?"_

" Pues yo... había pensado que... eh... que..."

_"¡Ahá! ¡Tenía razón! ¡No sabes que le vas a decir!"_

" Pues no, ¿y qué? No creo que sea tan importante. Iré donde está y las palabras me van a salir solas."

_"Perdona que te estropee el plan... pero si nunca te han salido las palabras delante de ella, ¿qué te hace pensar que te van a salir ahora? ¿Acaso esperas un milagro divino?"_

" Merlín puede ser muy misericordioso cuando quiere."

_" Eso no te lo crees ni tú."_

" Vale, ¿y qué propones?"

_"Yo nada, eso lo tienes que decidir tú."_ Y la voz se esfumó

" ¡Oye! ¡No me puedes dejar así! ¡Eh! ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¿Vocecita de mi cabeza, estás ahí?"

Se maldijo por estar hablando solo, pero se dio cuenta de que esa voz, que se parecía demasiado a la de Sirius, tenía razón. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Mirando a la pelirroja una última vez giró sobre sus talones y empezó a ir, corriendo de nuevo, a la sala común. Sus amigos le llamarían cobarde, pero en ese momento así se sentía, el más grande de los cobardes.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Dos semanas. Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Lily le había abierto el corazón, de alguna manera, a James y dos semanas esperando una respuesta por su parte. Nada. Ni una palabra desde ese día, ni un simple "buenos días, pelirroja" y eso la tenía en un estado entre el enfado y la tristeza. Enfado por no recibir esa respuesta de James y tristeza al pensar que esa falta de respuesta quería decir que James ya no sentía nada por ella y estaba pensando la mejor manera de decirselo sin hacerla daño.

James, por su parte, no parecía estar mucho mejor que Lily. Se pasaba las tardes volando o tumbado en su habitación, incluso había estado estudiando, cosa que alarmó a Remus, pero sobretodo a Sirius, ¡su amigo del alma le abandonaba y se ponía a estudiar a mes y medio de los exámenes! De echo, ellos dos no sabían qué había pasado, James no les había querido contar nada; ese día había llegado a la habitación cuando ésta estaba vacía y cuando Remus y Sirius habían llegado se había echo el dormido para no hablar y en ningún otro momento había tenido la intención de contárselo. Remus y Sirius lo atribuían a que Lily solo le había querido decir que ya no creía que fuera como antes, pero aún así, no sentía nada por su amigo, aunque hablarían con él lo antes posible, sabían que no lo estaba pasando bien.

Angy no sabía como tomarse el que James no le dijera nada a Lily, si bien o mal. Estaba segura que el chico estaba enamorado de Lily aún, pero si lo estaba, ¿por qué aún no le había dicho nada? ¿No le decía nada por no saber como reaccionar o no le decía nada porque no le importaba lo más mínimo su amiga? Estaba claro que no podían seguir así.

Así pues, al pasar esas dos semanas, Lily y Angy se dirigían al Gran Comedor temprano por la mañana. Era miércoles y, por tanto, tenían Pociones a primera hora, querían llegar puntuales a esa clase, bueno, Lily quería llegar puntual. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en sus sitios habituales y empezaron a desayunar en silencio. Angy miraba de reojo a Lily, veía que no estaba bien, que ese tema con James la preocupaba muchísimo, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?

- ¿Has terminado ya, Angy?- le preguntó Lily a los diez minutos.

- Casi, pero si quieres ve yendo, ya iré yo cuando acabe- Lily asintió y se levantó, con tan mala pata que al girarse se encontró de pleno con James.

Se miraron, toda la mesa de Gryffindor los estaba mirando entre sorprendidos y curiosos, ya que nunca se habían quedado callados y con esa cara de sorpresa y miedo en su rostro. Pasaron unos segundos, eternos para todo el mundo, pero sobretodo para ellos dos. Lily bajando la mirada cortó ese contacto visual y se fue sin volver a mirar a James. Él se quedó dos segundos más tal y como había estado y después se sentó en la mesa a desayunar sin decir nada a nadie. Todo el mundo lo estuvo mirando unos segundos hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero había tres personas que se habían quedado mirando a James y entre ellas se habían mirado significativamente. James desayunó rápido y sin decir nada a sus amigos se fue del Gran Comedor.

- Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Angy cuando James desaparecía por la puerta.

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Y qué podemos hacer?- dijo Remus- Si sus sentimientos no son los mismos no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que se vuelvan a tratar como antes.

- ¿Distintos sentimientos? ¿Entonces James ya no siente nada por Lily?- preguntó Angy sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? Estás loca o qué? Claro que el capullo de James sigue colado por la pelirroja- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Ah, sí?- dijo Angy sorprendida- ¿Entonces por qué no le ha dicho nada a Lily desde que le dijo que ya se lo había demostrado?

- ¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué James no le ha dicho nada? Lo mato, os juro que lo mato. Este tío es gilipollas- dijo Sirius alterándose

- A ver, calmémonos. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto.- intervino Remus.

- Pero ¿qué os dijo James a vosotros?- preguntó Angy.

- A nosotros nada, últimamente se ha vuelto un cobarde. No le dice nada a Lily y no se atreve a decírnoslo a nosotros, a sus amigos del alma. Me ha fallado.- dijo Sirius aún algo alterado.

- Pues esto es fácil- intervino Remus de nuevo- nosotros hablamos con James hoy y mañana podemos hablar entre nosotros para saber que podemos hacer, lo que está claro, es que tienen que acabar juntos. Por cierto, será mejor que empecemos a ir a clase, se nos va a hacer tarde.- los tres se levantaron para dirigirse a Pociones.

Por el camino no hablaron mucho, aunque sí se miraron. Sirius y Angy mantenían una conversación a base de miradas y es que en ese poco tiempo podían saber que se decían con la mirada y Remus los miraba entre feliz y preocupado, porque si Sirius no reconocía pronto que a lo mejor lo que sentía por Angy era algo más que amistad eso acabaría bastante mal y él sabía perfectamente quien saldría perjudicado.

- Remus, ¿me estás escuchando?- le dijo Angy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- No, lo siento estaba pensando, ¿qué decías?

- Decía que mi madre me escribió para decirme que te dijera que este verano te obligamos a venir con nosotros a Italia.

- Yo... no sé si...- dijo dudando.

- Por supuesto que vendrás. Han escogido unos días en los que no hay luna llena, así que, lobito, no tienes excusa alguna para no venir.

- Entonces vendré.- dijo sonriendo. Sabía porque habían hecho eso los padres de Angy y él no iba a decepcionar ni a los padre de ella ni a ella.

- ¿A Italia? ¿Y qué se te ha perdido a ti allí?- dijo Sirius. Angy se encogió de hombros.

- Desde que era pequeña he dicho que quería ir y este verano mis padres han decidido ir- Angy miró significativamente a Sirius y él entendió porque harían ese viaje.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y entraron en clase, Angy se dirigió donde Lily estaba sentada y Sirius y Remus donde estaba James, curiosamente, en la otra punta de clase. Sirius le miró con un poco de enfado y negando con la cabeza, cosa que descolocó a James que miró a Remus, pero él solo se encogió de hombros. El profesor Slughorn entró y empezaron la clase, con un James muy descolocado.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Sirius y Remus dejaron a Angy en la sala común y se fueron a su habitación, conscientes de que allí estaría James tumbado en la cama sin hacer nada, como de costumbre. No se equivocaban. Allí estaba mirando el techo pero en realidad sin verlo, tenía la mirada perdida y ni se giró cuando sus amigos cerraron la puerta.

- James- dijo Remus, para llamar su atención, él se giró y los miró con curiosidad- verás, nosotros, Sirius y yo, queríamos comentarte una cosa...- pero Sirius lo cortó.

- ¿A caso eres idiota, James?- saltó Sirius.

- ¿Perdona? ¿A quién llamas idiota, imbécil?- contestó James incorporándose y sentándose en la cama.

- A ti, que eres un idiota y un cobarde de mierda- rebatió Sirius fingiendo estar cabreado, Remus se lo miraba desde un segundo plano, de momento no tenía porque preocuparse.

- ¿Cobarde? ¿Cobarde yo? ¿Y qué hay de ti que no reconoces tus sentimientos?- dijo levantándose y encarando a Sirius.

- ¡Yo acepto mis sentimientos! ¡Pero tú niegas ser un cobarde y encima no nos cuentas nada!

- ¿Contaros qué? ¡Os lo he contado todo!- gritó James.

- Sí claro, también nos has contado como te rechazó Evans, ¿verdad? Ah, no, espera que no te rechazó, ¡PORQUE NO LE DIJISTE NADA! ¡COBARDE!- acabó chillando Sirius. Remus se había sentado en su cama y los iba mirando como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. (NA: solo le faltan las palomitas xD)

- ¡CÁLLATE YA, SIRIUS!

- ¿Ahora me tengo que callar? ¡Pues no me da la gana!- le contestó con chulería.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me sentí en ese momento!

- ¿Ahora me vas a venir con el cuento de que te entraron las dudas con respecto a esa frase?

- ¡Pues sí! ¿Y qué?

- Cobarde.

- ¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME COBARDE, SIRIUS BLACK!- chilló realmente enfadado. Sirius lo miró con suficiencia.

- C-O-B-A-R-D-E.- contestó. Remus se levantó de su cama para parar a James que se disponía a abalanzarse sobre Sirius.

- Ya está bien, Sirius. James no es un cobarde.- James se derrumbó en ese momento y se sentó en su cama, tapándose la cara.

- En realidad, sí. Soy el cobarde más grande de la historia.

- No lo eres, James.- contestó Remus. Ahora era Sirius quien se lo miraba, él ya había cumplido su parte que era picar a James hasta que se derrumbara y ahora le tocaba a Remus.

- Sí que lo soy, no me atreví a decirle nada a Evans cuando la tenía a cinco metros, no sabía que decir, ni como reaccionar, tenía miedo a meter la pata, a decir algo que no fuera apropiado... ¿qué le tenía que decir? ¿Qué ya sabía a que se refería? ¿Qué la quería? Qué?

- Pero durante estas dos semanas podías haber actuado con normalidad delante de ella.- contestó Remus

- No me atrevía. ¿Veis? Soy un cobarde.- entonces Sirius intervino.

- No lo eres, porque que yo sepa no eres un miserable Slytherin, ¿verdad?- Sirius sonrió que consiguió que James también lo hiciera.

- ¿Por esto me has estado mirando de esa manera durante todo el día?- preguntó James.

- Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no nos lo habías contado? Estábamos preocupados porque pensábamos que Evans te había dado largas.- le contestó.- En fin, ahora que sabemos que no es así y que Evans está coladita por ti...

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó James sorprendido y desconfiado.

- Angy.- se miraron y los dos empezaron a sonreír- ¿Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer, verdad?

- Creo que sí.- los dos sonrieron aún más y James se levantó, cogió la capa de invisibilidad y se fue.

- ¿Qué trama?- preguntó Remus descolocado.

- Si lo supieras no le habrías dejado hacerlo.

- Me das miedo, los dos. Y Lily se va a cabrear, pero allá vosotros.

- Pues claro. Me voy a la sala común.

- Vale- cuando Sirius estaba abriendo la puerta Remus le paró- Estaría bien que tú no fueras cobarde, para ir agilizando las cosas, ya me entiendes.

- Eres un pesado, Remus. Ella es mi amiga, y ya está. Hasta luego- y cerró la puerta. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al sofá donde estaba Angy sentada cerca del fuego.- Hace una tarde demasiado bonita para que te dediques a mirar el fuego.

- Cállate.

- Joder, hoy todo el mundo me manda callar.

- Pero no harás ni caso.- dijo mirándole.

- Exacto- contestó sonriendo y mirándola- Por cierto, ya estás empezando a hablar.

- Sabes porque estoy así.

- No, yo no sé nada, soy un ignorante.

- En eso tienes razón- lo miró sonriendo burlonamente y Sirius la instó a hablar- Es por el viaje a Italia, tiene demasiado significado. Es como mi última voluntad, antes de... ya sabes. No lo sé, me apetece muchísimo ir, pero... me entiendes, ¿no?

- Finjo entenderte.- le dijo sonriendo. Ella se lo devolvió. Se quedaron largo rato callados cada uno a la suyo, pero nunca con un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Disfrutaban del silencio juntos. Pero Angy tenía algo más que decir.

- El viernes me voy.- esas palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría para Sirius.

- ¿Cómo que te vas?- dijo mirándola sorprendido.

- Estaré fuera poco tiempo, por la proximidad de los exámenes... cinco días a lo mucho.

- Pero ¿por qué te vas?

- Tengo revisión. Tienen que ver que todo está en orden o lo mejor que puede estar en mi caso.

- ¿Lo sabe Remus? ¿Y Lily?- Angy negó con la cabeza.

- Se lo diré mañana o el viernes por la mañana, no quiero verles la cara que se les quedará mucho tiempo.- Sirius asintió.

- Bueno, pues espero que no vuelvas, que ya te he aguantado suficiente- dijo levantándose.

- Imbécil.- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida. Sirius se levantó.

- Hasta luego.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Lily volvía cabizbaja de la biblioteca. No sabía que hacer con James. ¿Y si iba y se lo decía directamente? ¿Y si realmente ya no sentía nada y estaba perdiendo el tiempo? ¿Y si no se daba cuenta de lo que ella había querido decir? No, estaba segura que lo había entendido. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Iba andando cuando notó que tenía alguien cerca, notaba su respiración detrás suyo, pero al girarse no veía a nadie. Ya había tenido esa sensación en la biblioteca y esto hacía que se pusiera aún más nerviosa. Se puso a andar de nuevo y otra vez tuvo esa sensación. De tener a alguien detrás. Volvió a girarse, no había nadie, ni un fantasma, nada.

- Peeves, te juro que como seas tú, el director se va a enterar.- amenazó al vacío. Nada respondió. Siguió andando, pero esa sensación no pasó- me estoy volviendo paranoica...- empezó a andar más rápido deseando llegar lo antes posible a la sala común. Pero cuando llevaba unos metros andados una de las armaduras de su derecha cayó al suelo haciéndola chillar.- esto no es normal, joder...- miró por todos los lados, una, dos, y tres veces y no vio a nadie. Pero cuando se disponía a seguir andando, algo la agarró.

- AH!- chilló Lily asustada y dando un salto. Se giró despacio- la madre que te... ¡casi me matas del susto!- gritó enfadada.

- ¿Yo? Qué he hecho ahora?- dijo con fingida inocencia.

- Como si no lo supieras... te voy a matar.- le dijo pero suavizando más el rostro.

- Esa es la Lily que me vuelve loco. La que finge enfado pero en realidad se muere por mis huesos.

- Egocéntrico.- contestó Lily con media sonrisa

- Cierto, ¡se me olvidaba! Y además también me insulta.

- Eres la persona más estúpida que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, James.

- Puede, pero me quieres- contestó él acercándose más a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura.

- Bueno, no te lo creas tanto.- dijo Lily sonriendo sinceramente y pasando sus manos por el cuello de James.

- Te voy a contar un secreto.- dijo James.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó. James se acercó al oído de la chica.

- Me muero por besarte.- Lily se estremeció.

- Pues como no lo hagas, me voy a chivar por lo de la armadura.- James la miró sonriendo y se acercó lentamente a ella. Finalmente, después de siete años de discusiones y peleas, de persecuciones e insultos, sus labios se unieron por fin.

--

_Y se acabó por hoy!_

_Hola a todos! _

_Espero que el verano os haya ido bien y lo poco que os queda lo disfrutéis al máximo._

_Tenía este capítulo empezado y pensado desde hace siglos, pero con el trabajo no me apetecía nada escribir y hoy por fin me he puesto delante del ordenador y hasta que no_ _lo he terminado no he parado (vale, he estado varias veces diciendo que lo acababa mañana...) _

_Que espero que os haya gustado, el final me parece un poco flojo, pero no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa. _

_Dejo de enrollarme ya, dadle al GO! y hacedme feliz que se me acaba la buena vida!_

_Alba Black_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Sigo sin ser Rowling, esto es producto de una mente perturbada._

**Capítulo 8**

- Aún no se lo has dicho.

- No he encontrado el momento, ¿vale?- contestó ella.

- Pero te vas mañana a primera hora de la mañana, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejar una nota e irte tan campante?

- Claro que no, se lo voy a decir esta noche.

- Es luna llena, Remus no va a estar, recuérdalo.- dijo Sirius.

- Mierda, se me había olvidado. ¡Como puedo ser tan estúpida! ¡Soy imbécil! ¡No me merezco ser su amiga!- Sirius la cogió por los hombros.

- Eh, ¡eh! Tranquila, no es el fin del mundo, Angy.

- ¡Para mi sí! Nunca, ¡nunca se me había olvidado!

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, estás preocupada eso es todo.

- Soy la peor persona del mundo, esto no se le olvida a un amigo de verdad...- iba parloteando Angy, sin hacer caso a Sirius.

- Angy... Angy, joder. Podrías buscar a Remus en vez de martirizarte por no acordarte de que es luna llena, ¿no crees?

- Eso es una idea estúpida, Black.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- Y, como siempre, me harás caso- contestó sonriendo con suficiencia.

- No te lo creas tanto, no tengo porque hacerte caso- le dijo mientras se iba casi corriendo en busca de su amigo. Sirius la vio alejarse y se dirigió a la sala común, esperando poder hablar con su amigo del alma que desde hacía tres días salía con la pelirroja. No se despegaban ni con cola y Sirius empezaba a coger complejo de sujeta-velas.

Cuando llegó a la sala común los vio en uno de los sofás hablando mientras se hacían carantoñas y, poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirándolos por primera vez con un poco de envidia, se dirigió a su habitación.

Mientras tanto, Angy buscaba a Remus por el castillo. Empezó por la biblioteca y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo, buscó por los pasillos que solía transitar el licántropo pero tampoco lo encontró.

- ¿Y este zopenco donde se habrá metido?- se preguntó a sí misma- Hace falta que le quiera decir algo importante para no encontrarlo... en fin... ya buscaré la manera de decírselo...- empezó a ir hacia la sala común cuando de repente vio a un chico sangrando por la nariz- ¡Eh! Tendrías que ir a la enfermería a que Madame Pomfrey te mire esa nariz- se calló de golpe y después se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano- ¡Claro! ¡Seré estúpida! ¡La enfermería!- y empezó a correr en esa dirección.

Entró en la enfermería haciendo mucho ruido con la puerta, cosa que disgustó mucho a Madame Pomfrey, pero al verla a ella solo asintió y Angy se dirigió a la cama donde siempre estaba Remus.

- ¡Lobito mío de mi corazón!- exclamó al llegar delante de él- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- He tenido días mejores... y peores también- respondió sonriendo- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa que me vienes a ver?- preguntó suspicaz.

- Nada... que quería comentarte una cosa, un pequeño detalle, pequeñísimo, diminuto, microscópico...

- Angy... suéltalo ya.- la cortó Remus.

- Pues nada, que mañana a primera hora de la mañana me voy a casa- Remus se alarmó- volveré el miércoles, tranquilo

- Pero, ¿estás peor? ¿Por qué te vas? (NA: ¡todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo!, lo siento, sigo con lo mío)

- Es una simple revisión, para saber realmente como estoy, como de rápido se está desarrollando... esas cosas.- Remus frunció el entrecejo- No pongas esa cara, Remus, estoy bien, de verdad.

- El miércoles más te vale estar aquí.- le advirtió.

- Miércoles noche, jueves mañana... ya veremos, pero voy a volver, eso te lo aseguro.

- Está bien. Ven aquí pequeñaja- dijo haciendo un gesto para abrazarla.

- No me llames pequeñaja- se quejó Angy, pero abrazándose a él- Por cierto, entre Lily y tú me tendréis que enviar los apuntes en una lechuza para hacer yo algo en casa, ¿vale?- Remus asintió.

- Por cierto, ¿ya lo sabe Lily?- la cara de Angy cambió radicalmente.

- Bueno, en realidad... se lo iba a decir, pero estaba con James en uno de los sofás abrazados, la mar de a gusto y me pareció muy cruel separarles y...

- Vale, que no se lo has dicho.

- Aún. Cuando me vaya para la sala común les voy a separar, así Sirius puede hablar un rato con James, que por lo que sé os tiene abandonados.

- No más que Sirius, que se pasa el día contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Angy.

- Ahora me dirás que no pasas tiempo con Sirius- se mofó Remus.

- Sí, claro que sí, pero él también está con vosotros- respondió.

- El tiempo que Sirius está contigo es más o menos el que James pasa con Lily.

- Bueno, pero Sirius y yo no... ya sabes... sí, estaremos toda la tarde juntos pero solo hablamos... yo no querría tener nada con él y él conmigo tampoco...

- Claro, claro... y yo no soy un monstruo...

- ¡NO LO ERES!- gritó de pronto enfadada Angy

- ... tres noches al mes. ¿Mejor?- Angy le miró ceñuda aunque más relajada- Lo que te quiero decir, es que Sirius no puede culpar a James por querer estar tanto tiempo con Lily, es normal, acaban de empezar a salir y estarán así algunas semanas. A demás, este cambio no le parece tan malo en el fondo, aunque él no lo diga.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Angy desconcertada.

- Puede estar más tiempo contigo aún, porque estos tres días tú y Lily habéis estado con nosotros todo el tiempo.- antes de que Angy pudiera responder, Madame Pomfrey se acercó a ellos.

- Señor Lupin, tiene que irse yendo ya, se le va a hacer tarde, yo le acompaño.- Remus asintió y se levantó de la cama. Angy le abrazó.

- Les diré a ese par que ya estás en la casa.- le susurró al oído.

- Vale, vuelve pronto- le contestó él, de igual modo.

- Lo haré, te lo prometo.

- Vamos señor Lupin, señorita Sanders, se nos echa el tiempo encima.

- Sí, sí, disculpe Madame Pomfrey- se disculpó Angy- en fin, me voy, adiós!

Angy empezó a correr hacia la sala común, pero cuando se empezó a cansar paró el ritmo y siguió el trayecto andando, sin llamar tanto la atención de sus compañeros. Dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entró encontrándose a James y a Lily tal y como los había visto la última vez. Ah no, eso no era del todo cierto, ahora estaban haciendo los deberes juntos. Algo "bueno" tenía que tener salir con Lily.

- Chicos, ¿dónde está Sirius?- preguntó.

- Creo que está en la habitación.- contestó James.

- Vale, ¡gracias!- dijo encaminándose hacia la habitación de los chicos. Se plantó delante de la puerta y, sin llamar, entró. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Sirius y se lo encontró tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo y con las manos en la nuca, respiraba acompasadamente y profundo. Estaba dormido.

- Joder, pues sí que estaba aburrido. En fin, tendré que despertarle.- se acercó a él intentando no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó a su lado se lo quedó mirando. Su rostro estaba tranquilo y sus labios formaban una media sonrisa preciosa. Angy sonrió tiernamente.- Si parece un angelito y todo...- en ese momento la sonrisa de Sirius cambió a la que ponía cuando hacía alguna travesura- vale, a lo mejor no- dijo frunciendo el ceño, acto seguido, lo zarandeó- Sirius, despierta...- pero no se despertaba y Angy lo miró tan ricamente durmiendo de nuevo y sonrió malignamente- Prepárate...- se subió encima de la cama, lo miró una vez más y empezó a saltar.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡TERREMOTO!!! ¡¡¡HAY UN TERREMOTO EN HOGWARTS!!!- exclamó Sirius asustado al despertarse dando saltos en su propia cama. Entonces vio a Angy saltando y riendo a carcajada limpia y lo entendió todo- Así que esas tenemos... vas a saber lo que es bueno- se levantó y la cogió por las rodillas haciendo que Angy cayera encima de él.

- Qué haces?- le preguntó Angy.

- Ahora lo verás...- se colocó encima de ella y dirigió sus manos hacia su cintura- vas a morir... ¡DE RISA!- y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Angy empezó a reír y a chillar intentando apartar las manos de Sirius de su barriga, pero era imposible.

- Sirius, para por favor!- dijo entre risas y, por raro que parezca, Sirius le hizo caso. Angy respiraba entrecortadamente a causa de la risa, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Se miraron a los ojos y Sirius no pudo evitar ir acercándose a ella cada vez más. Angy le miraba entre asustada y deseosa de que esa distancia se terminara. Cuando sus labios estaban prácticamente rozándose, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió.

- Padfoot se nos va a hacer...- pero se calló de golpe sorprendido por la escena. Sirius se separó de Angy de golpe, Angy se puso roja a más no poder y se levantó de la cama de Sirius. No miró a ninguno de los dos.

- Por cierto, solo venía a decir que Remus ya está en la Casa de los Gritos, por si queríais iros ya. Nos vemos- y se fue rápidamente de la habitación.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, James esperó unos cuantos segundos, luego encaró a su amigo.

- Sirius, ¿qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé...- le contestó Sirius totalmente desconcertado.- ella vino, estaba durmiendo, me despertó, le hice cosquillas y... no sé que me ha pasado, James.

- Sí lo sabes, admítelo ya.

- No James, no estoy enamorado de Angy. Vámonos, Remus nos está esperando.- dijo pasando por el lado de su amigo y, sin mirarle, empezó a bajar hacia la Sala Común.

**ooOooOooOoo**

- Lily, tengo que irme, de verdad. Sirius necesita hablar conmigo.- dijo James intentando soltarse del abrazo de Lily.

- Eso, eso, pelirroja y Angy tiene que hablar contigo de algo importante, así que suelta a mi mejor amigo- dijo Sirius intentando separarles.

- Pero James no ha acabado los deberes, tiene que quedarse a hacerlos, sino le pondrán un cero.

- Lily, los acabará, pero suéltalo- agregó Angy intentando coger a Lily por uno de los brazos.

- Está bien, pero solo porque Angy tiene que hablar conmigo.

- Vale, genial, ale, ahí os quedáis, ¡adiós!- dijo Sirius llevándose a James a rastras antes de que a Lily li diera otro ataque.

-Anda Lily, vamos a la habitación.

- ¿Qué tienes que contarme?- preguntó curiosa y algo preocupada cuando ya llegaron a su habitación.

- Es simplemente para que lo sepas, para que no te venga de sopetón y esas cosas...

- ¿Estás con Sirius?- preguntó Lily sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo vamos a estar Sirius y yo juntos?

- No sé, como has empezado de esa manera- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vale, a ver, lo que quiero decir es que... mañana por la mañana me voy a casa. Pero volveré pronto- añadió rápidamente al ver la cara de Lily- y antes de qué preguntes, tengo revisión, para saber como va todo y darme más información sobre como va a ir todo a partir de ahora.

- ¿Y cuándo vas a volver?- preguntó Lily seria.

- El miércoles por la noche o el jueves por la mañana, depende- Lily asintió- le he dicho a Remus que me mandéis apuntes para hacer yo algo en casa y no perder mucho el ritmo.- Lily volvió a asentir- ¿vas a decir algo?

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?- dijo Lily mirándola con los ojos húmedos.- se me hace duro que dentro de unos meses tú no...

- A mi también se me hace duro, Lily, pero intento llevarlo lo mejor posible, ¿o no lo ves? Venga no pasa nada, mañana James te anima y ya está, ¿vale?- Lily la fulminó con la mirada y Angy se rió. A partir de ese momento todo volvió a la normalidad.

Aunque para una persona, esa luna llena estaba siendo de las más dolorosas desde hacía tiempo.

**ooOooOooOoo**

- Bueno señorita Sanders, parece que todo está en orden.

- Querrá decir en todo lo orden que se puede estar en mi caso, doctor.- le fulminó con la mirada, Angy.

- Solo intentaba...

- No intente decirlo con palabras suaves, yo sé que me voy a morir dentro de unos meses, lo asumo y usted es sincero conmigo.

- Está bien. Todo parece indicar que no nos equivocamos hace casi cuatro meses de su diagnostico, de momento todo va sobre lo previsto, aunque procure no hacer muchos esfuerzos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que si me esfuerzo mucho me va a crecer el tumor o qué?- le preguntó Angy incrédula.

- No, pero puede alterar su desarrollo.

- Ah... ya entiendo. Entonces nada de esfuerzos, tráigame una silla de ruedas por si me canso al salir.

- No haga bromas con esto, señorita Sanders, no sé si sabe la gravedad que supone lo que le está pasando.

- Claro que lo sé, pero parece ser que usted no entiende la frase "no derrumbarse"- rebatió Angy.

- Nos vemos dentro de tres meses más, aunque si ve que no se encuentra bien, venga antes.

- Está bien, gracias doctor.- se dieron la mano y Angy, seguida de su madre, salieron de la consulta.

- Hay veces que eres una maleducada, hija.

- Venga mamá, parecía que quería hasta darme esperanzas cuando las dos sabemos que no, que le den.- la señora Sanders miró a su hija y negó con la cabeza sonriendo, aún en esta situación, su hija seguía teniendo el mismo carácter.

Se fueron a casa. Ya era lunes y Angy ya tenía ganas de volver a Hogwarts. Echaba de menos a Remus, a Lily, a James... pero sobretodo a Sirius. No lo entendía, pero el hecho de no ver a Sirius le dolía incluso más que no ver a Remus o a Lily y a la vez, era un dolor distinto, pero dolía. Recordaba el último encuentro que habían tenido en su habitación, ya que el viernes ni tan solo se despidió de nadie, solo de Lily y porque ésta se despertó. Recordaba lo que había estado a punto de pasar y aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas que eso pasara, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa. Sirius siempre sería Sirius y Sirius sin ir de chica en chica no era Sirius. O eso pensaba ella.

**ooOooOooOoo**

En Hogwarts todo era distinto. Lily y James pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Remus descansaba de la luna llena por el día y Sirius se moría de aburrimiento allí. Y sin Angy. La echaba de menos, y mucho. Quería verla aparecer por la puerta de su habitación como hacía muchas veces o ir él a la suya y encontrándosela leyendo un libro demasiado largo para su gusto. A demás, esos días le estaban sirviendo para pensar. Pensaba sobretodo en el día antes de que Angy se fuera en esa misma cama, lo que había pasado y lo que había estado a punto de pasar. ¿Desde cuando él pensaba que quería besarse con Angy? Vale, muchas veces había pensado en hacer lo que hacía con las otras chicas de la escuela, pero nunca se lo imaginó como un posible aunque él fuese el que más ligaba de Hogwarts, ella era distinta. Ese asunto le inquietaba. ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por Angy? ¿Era una simple amiga o había algo más profundo?

Cansado de estar en su habitación, se fue a dar una vuelta.

- Eh, Padfoot, ¿dónde vas?- le preguntó James al verlo pasar por la sala común. Sirius le hizo un gesto que no quería hablar y se fue.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Lily.

- Echa de menos a Angy. Creo que por fin se está dando cuenta de lo que todos vimos hace tantos años.

- ¿Quieres decir que se está dando cuenta de que está enamorado de Angy?

- Eso creo. Aunque creo que de algún modo su subconsciente lo quiere evitar- Lily le miró extrañada- Piénsalo. A Sirius no le ha querido nadie. Nunca ha sido querido en su casa. Todo lo que está sintiendo es nuevo para él que siempre ha esquivado este tema. Pero creo que el día en que madure está llegando y creo que lo está haciendo a marchas forzadas.

- ¿Por qué crees esto?

- Desde que se ha ido Angy está diferente. Normalmente estaría con alguna chica para pasar el rato, en cambio ahora, sé que esto es lo último que haría.

- Pues esperemos que sea verdad y Sirius por fin se dé cuenta de todo, ¿no?

- Esperemos- suspiró James.

**ooOooOooOoo**

-Sirius, tranquilízate, ella está bien- le dijo Remus a un Sirius muy alterado.

¿¡Qué me tranquilice!? Angy aún no ha llegado y me dijo que vendría hoy por la noche- le contestó.

- Se habrá retrasado, ayer recibí una lechuza suya diciéndome que estaba bien, no te preocupes, vámonos a dormir.- le insistió Remus.

- Que no. Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que Angy llegue- dijo Sirius sentándose en el sofá de la sala común.

- Padfoot, por Dios, tira para la habitación ya.- le dijo James.

- ¿No me habéis oído? ¡Que no me voy a mover! ¡Pesados!

- Sirius, por fa...- dijo Lily acercándose a él.

- Ni lo intentes pelirroja.- le dijo amenazante.

- Haz lo que te dé la gana, Sirius, me voy a dormir- dijo Remus yéndose para la habitación.

- Vamos Lily, déjalo. Vayámonos a dormir.- dijo James arrastrándola hacia las escaleras. Lily suspiró y siguió a su novio mientras Sirius se quedaba en ese sofá.

- Que se creían que me iban a hacer ir a mi habitación, ¡JA! Están locos si creen que lo hubieran conseguido. Me quedaré despierto hasta que Angy aparezca por ese retrato- empezó a decir, pero al cuarto de hora de estar allí se quedó dormido y es que eran las dos de la madrugada.

Cuando Angy llegó, a las dos y media de la madrugada, oyó a alguien respirar profundamente y, curiosa, miró quien podía ser.

- Sirius... como no- se arrodilló delante de él y lo despertó acariciándole el rostro. Él abrió los ojos primero confundido y cuando vio a Angy, sonrió. Aunque esa sonrisa duró poco.

- ¿¡Se puede saber qué es lo que estabas pensando llegando a estas horas!?- le contestó enfadado y levantándose del sofá.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- No te hagas la tonta, Angy Sanders, me dijiste que llegarías el miércoles por la noche.

- Es miércoles por la noche- rebatió Angy.

- ¡Mentira! ¡Es jueves de madrugada!

- Venga ya, Sirius, no me jodas.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que a lo mejor llegabas tarde? ¿Sabes lo que me has hecho pasar?

- Sirius me he retrasado, y punto- le contestó ella, sacando paciencia de donde no tenía.

- Me podías haber avisado que llegarías más tarde, ¿no te parece?

- ¡Y a ti que más te da!- dijo estallando ya, cansada.

- Me importa, ¿vale?

- ¿Ah, sí?- le contestó Angy desafiante.

- ¡Sí!- le contestó Sirius enfadado acercándose a ella.

- No te creo.

- Pues me vas a creer- dijo en un susurro

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo?- dijo acercándose mucho a él quedando sus rostros a centímetros el uno del otro.

- Así- recorrió la distancia que se paraba sus labios y la besó dulcemente. Angy se quedó sorprendida, pero a los pocos segundos le respondió. Nunca imaginó que Sirius fuera capaz de besar como lo estaba haciendo y es que ese beso era más que un simple beso. Transmitía algo más que deseo y pasión.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron unos segundos sin decir ni hacer nada, pero finalmente Angy reaccionó. Se separó de golpe de él, mirándolo como si no lo conociera, algo asustada y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación. Cuando Sirius escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se derrumbó en el sofá. Con ese beso había entendido muchas cosas y, por fin, se había dado cuenta de algo. Estaba enamorado de Angy.

-------

_No me matéis, por favor._

_He tardado un poquito de nada en actualizar este fic... sé que no lo tocaba desde agosto... pero cuando me puse a escribirlo (hace unos pocos días, no os creáis) ocurrió algo que no nos separábamos y tuve que aparcarlo. Y como sigo siendo gafe porque ahora mismo tendía que estar en un coche para ir a pasar un fin de semana genial, estoy esperando una llamada para saber que hacemos al final. Así que mientras esperaba he acabado esto y hasta Navidad me despido ya (seguramente)_

_Besos!_

_Alba Black_

_PD: hacedme feliz dándole al GO!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: No soy Rowling, todo esto sale de una mente loca_

**Capítulo 9**

Angy se encontraba en su habitación, pensando. Siempre había sabido que tarde o temprano se besaría con Sirius Black, pensaba que ese momento sería el más feliz de su vida, pero parecía que se había equivocado. ¿Como podía ser el momento más feliz, si no paraba de llorar? ¿Por qué se sentía culpable por haberse besado con él? ¿ Y por qué sabía que ella sería la que menos sufriría? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que esa vez, Sirius Black estaría echo mierda?

- Angy... ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?- dijo Lily, que se había despertado por los sollozos de su amiga.

- Que todo va como tiene que ir y que dentro de unos tres meses, vuelva.

- ¿Y por eso estás así?- preguntó sentándose en la cama de Angy.

- No, no estoy así por eso. Cuando llegué me encontré con Sirius dormido uno de los sofás. Lo desperté y no sé porqué empezamos a pelear... y nos besamos.- Lily la miró sorprendida- la he cagado, Lily, la he cagado.

- Mujer... vale que Sirius siempre ha sido un poco...- paró, buscando la palabra adecuada.

- Hijo de puta- dijo Angy sin cortarse.

- Sí, bueno... un poco cabrón con las chicas, pero sabes tan bien como yo que contigo no será así.

- Sí, y ese es el problema, Lily. Durante todos estos años, me daba igual, sabes que era feliz pensando que si finalmente ocurría lo que ha pasado hoy, no tendría dudas; pero ahora, sabiendo lo que se me viene encima no sé que hacer. No me puedo permitir tener una relación, y menos con Sirius

- Dale una oportunidad, estos días que no has estado en el castillo parecía un zombi, yendo de un lado a otro, solo y abatido.- Angy la miró para que se diera cuenta de ese detalle- Vale. Desde un tiempo a esta parte he reconocido que le gustas a Sirius, dime como lo sabías tú, si Remus nunca nos ha querido decir nada.

- Pues verás...

_Una Angy de once años andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya había pasado Navidad y en todo el colegio hacía mucho frío. Ese día iba sola, había dejado a Lily en su habitación leyendo un libro enorme y Remus estaba en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes, en teoría, con sus nuevos amigos. Se alegraba por él. Sabía que no les había dicho su condición, pero de momento, era feliz y eso a ella también la hacía feliz. Dobló la esquina y al final del pasillo, Sirius se dirigía hacia su dirección. Ella le sonrió y él se lo devolvió, algo sonrojado. Al llegar cerca de ella, la saludó._

_- Hola Angelica.- Angy se detuvo de golpe._

_- Perdona, ¿cómo me has llamado?- preguntó sorprendida, todo el mundo la llamaba Angy._

_- Angelica, es tu nombre,¿verdad? McGonagall te llamó así el día de la selección- respondió algo cohibido, pero disimulándolo._

_- Es cierto, aunque prefiero que me llamen Angy.- le respondió._

_- Está bien. Siento haberte llamado Angelica, Angy.- se disculpó._

_- No tienes porque disculparte, sigue siendo mi nombre.- le dijo ella, sonriéndole. Él asintió._

_- Ya nos veremos, entonces. ¡Adiós!_

_- Adiós, Sirius._

- ... a los pocos días lo pillé preguntándole a Remus porque quería modificar mi nombre en el registro. La cara de Remus me dijo que él no le había dicho nada, porque estaba tan sorprendido como yo al oírlo.

- Y sigues queriendo hacerlo.- dijo Lily.

- Así es, pero en ese momento, solo lo sabía Remus porque se lo había dicho antes de empezar Hogwarts cuando no conocíamos a nadie, así que era imposible que lo supiera.- hizo una pausa y suspiró- Lo supo y eso me llamó la atención. Lo estuve observando mucho tiempo durante las clases. Sabía que asignaturas le gustaban más que otras solo con la mirada que tenía en clase cuando el profesor explicaba. Sabes que siempre he sido muy observadora y curiosa- le dijo a Lily- que alguien supiera una cosa que deseaba sin conocerme a penas, me sorprendió. Todo lo que pude observar, Remus me lo confirmaba en verano, pero a partir de tercero se negó a decirme nada más, pero en esos momentos, la mirada de Sirius no tenía casi ningún secreto para mi, solo uno, que dura hasta hoy.

- El pasado oscuro de Sirius Black- dijo Lily. Angy asintió.- Siento dejarte así, pero dentro de cuatro horas empiezan las clases y nos quedan tres horas para poder dormir.

- No te preocupes. Anda, duerme.- Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó y se dirigió a su cama. Angy se tumbó en la suya. Pero no consiguió dormir.

Otro alumno, en esa misma torre, miraba los doseles de su cama sin poder dormir. Se sentía realmente estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sus amigos le habían dicho durante todos esos años. Ahora, que lo miraba desde una nueva perspectiva, se daba cuenta que era cierto, estaba enamorado de Angy. Pero siempre lo había estado. Se acordaba de la primera vez que la vio, en el cuarto vagón del Hogwarts Express, cuando se estaban escondiendo, él y James, de sus primos después de una inocente broma donde su ingrediente principal era superglue. Recordaba que se había sentido feliz cuando esa misma niña había ido a parar a Gryffindor, donde él también formaba parte. Se acordaba muy bien, de los celos que tuvo de Remus durante un tiempo por ser tan amigo de Angy, aunque él nunca se atrevía a decirle nada, y cuando lo hacía se ponía rojo como un tomate y muy nervioso, cosa que no le pasaba con nadie más. Recordaba la sensación que tenía desde el primer día, esa sensación en el estómago que le seguía hasta esos días y que en esos momentos dolía tanto.

Se levantó de la cama, pero James, que a veces parecía tener un detector de movimiento, se despertó al escuchar los chirridos de los muelles.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Ya es de día? ¿Cuándo subiste?- le preguntó medio dormido.

- Son las cuatro de la mañana, puedes seguir durmiendo, yo me voy a ahogar en la ducha hasta que golpeéis la puerta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo James incorporándose de golpe.

- Nada.- respondió el joven Black, arisco.

- Sirius- dijo James. Sirius se detuvo en su marcha hacia el baño, suspiró y miró a su amigo.

- Solo pasa que teníais razón- dijo volviendo a andar hacia el baño.

- ¿Teníamos razón con qué?- respondió confuso.

- Con respecto a Angy- dijo abriendo la puerta del baño y entrando- y sobre mis sentimientos- susurró dando un portazo. James se encogió sobre si mismo por el ruido y Remus se despertó sobresaltado. (NA: me veré obligada a mencionar un momento a la rata traidora y asquerosa... ) Peter ni se movió. (NA: cuatro palabras, le sobran cinco y me quedo corta)

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus.

- Sirius ha caído del árbol- dijo James mirándolo.

- ¿Se ha dado cuenta ya? ¿Cómo?

- No me ha dicho si ha pasado algo, pero me temo que sí.

- Sácalo del baño y vamos a hablar con él.- dijo Remus saliendo de la cama. James asintió y entre los dos sacaron a un mojado Sirius de la ducha. Ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa y a los cinco minutos empezó a tiritar.

- Quítate la ropa anda, vas a ponerte malo- le dijo James mientras Remus iba a por un par de toallas y se las pasaba a Sirius para que se cubriese con ellas. Pasaron los minutos, pero Sirius no decía ni una palabra- ¿Vas a contarnos qué ha pasado? ¿O vamos a tener que sacártelo a la fuerza?

- No ha pasado nada, ya te lo he dicho, simplemente me he dado cuenta de lo que vosotros llevabais diciéndome tanto tiempo, y punto.

- Pues cuéntanos como te has dado cuenta- dijo Remus. Sirius lo miró pero no dijo nada- Puede que sea amigo de Angy desde pequeño, pero también soy amigo tuyo y en este momento no te voy a recriminar nada, te lo prometo- Sirius lo analizó con la mirada y al final, decidió hablar.

- Cuando habéis subido a la habitación, al rato, me he dormido en uno de los sofás y cuando Angy ha llegado, me ha despertado. No sé como ni porqué, hemos empezado a pelear y hemos acabado besándonos. Mientras nos besábamos me han pasado por la cabeza muchas imágenes del colegio, muchísimas y todas de ella; tenía una sensación muy agradable justo aquí- dijo señalando el estómago- y cuando nos hemos separado, la he visto a ella con la misma cara de confusa, incluso de asustada, que yo. La he dejado irse, necesitaba pensar sobre todo esto. Parece mentira que Sirius Black esté enamorado, es casi irreal.- dijo mirando a sus amigos.

- Lo irreal es que hayas tardado siete años en darte cuenta, ceporro- dijo James sentándose a su lado.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Potter, que tú tardaste tres en conseguir a la pelirroja.- le respondió Sirius.

- Por lo suyo no es por ser ceporro, es por ser un capullo arrogante y egocéntrico- agregó Remus.

- Gracias, Moony- dijo James mirando mal a su amigo.

- De nada, Prongs. Ya lo sabes, entre Padfoot y yo te recordaremos estas cosas toda la vida- James suspiró resignado y Sirius y Remus empezaron a reír.

- Está claro que aunque este gilipollas se haya dado cuenta que está enamorado, las cosas no cambian.- dijo James sonriendo.

- La verdad es que no- dijo Sirius.

- Por cierto- agregó Remus- ¿qué vas a hacer con Angy, Sirius?

- Bueno pregunta, Moony. Buena pregunta...- contestó.

**ooOooOooOoo**

- ¡Angy! Espérame!- gritó, pero ella seguía su camino sin girarse. Él aumentó el ritmo y la alcanzó- Por favor, no me huyas como el resto de la semana, estoy harto.

- Sirius, tengo muchos deberes, ya hablaremos- dijo Angy sin mirarlo.

- Llevas toda la semana esquivándome, ¡no puedes huir de mi para siempre, joder!

- Te he dicho que ya hablaremos. ¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga para que lo entiendas?- digo ella perdiendo la paciencia.

- Cada vez que quiero hablar contigo me rehuyes, me dices que estás ocupada, que tienes deberes, que tienes que hablar con la profesora McGonagall por no se qué, que tienes que ir a la enfermería... algún día tendremos que hablar de ese beso, te guste o no.- y se fue dejando a Angy en medio del pasillo con los ojos llorosos. Si él supiera... si supiera las veces que había pensando en plantarse delante suyo y decirle las cosas claras, si supiera que no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza desde que pasó. Pero no tenía valor para hacerlo, ¿dónde se suponía que estaba su valor de Gryffindor en esos momentos? Se secó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca a estudiar, por lo menos allí nadie la molestaría. Se equivocaba.

- Ni se te ocurra sacarme el tema, Remus.- dijo cuando vio a alguien sentarse delante de ella.

- Lo siento, pero lo voy a hacer. No creo que esta esa la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas.- contestó.

- Sé que me va a decir, no quiero escucharlo. Ya me está costando llegar a una conclusión sin saber qué opina realmente sobre ese beso.- dijo, sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

- ¿Qué crees que te va a decir? Si esperas escuchar que fue un error...-pero Angy le cortó.

- Sé que no me va a decir eso. Ese es el problema, que no fue un error.- dijo levantando la vista de sus apuntes y mirando a Remus.

- Sé lo que estás pensando. Quieres pensar que es un error para pensar que Sirius no va a sufrir cuando tú le digas que no vais a estar juntos y aunque tú sufras, prefieres ese sufrimiento que no verlo a él sufrir. Pero creo que te estás equivocando, pequeñaja. En el fondo, deseas que él te diga que no ha sido un error y aunque sea poco tiempo estar con él.- Angy le miraba sorprendida y Remus siguió- porque eso es lo que has deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Pero va a sufrir- murmuró Angy.

- Va a sufrir de todas formas, pero él lo sabe. Y no le importa.- a Angy se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas y Remus se puso a su lado y la consoló.- Ya verás, va a ir bien, solo escúchale.

- Ya no sé como enfrentarme a él sin morirme de vergüenza por todas las veces que lo he largado.- le confesó.

- Solo comportarte como eras antes con él. Funcionará, ya lo verás.- le secó las lágrimas y recogió sus cosas- anda, vamos a la sala común a dejar tus cosas y bajaremos a cenar.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Sirius llegó a la sala común enfadado. Estaba harto de que Angy le mandara a paseo cada vez que él quería hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado. Era mejor arreglar las cosas cuanto antes, hacerle saber que no era un error, que él la... la apreciaba. Llegó a la sala común y allí estaba James, con Lily para variar.

- ¡Eh, Sirius! ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?- le preguntó James.

- Que va, tío. Dijo que tenía muchos deberes- dijo con desgana y con una mueca de desagrado.

- Bueno, verás como dentro de poco podrás hablar con ella, no lo puede alargar eternamente- apuntó Lily.

- Parece que esa es su intención, pelirroja.- dijo desanimado.

- Venga, vamos a cenar. Que empieza a haber hambre- dijo James. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el comedor y se sentaron en sus sitios y empezaron a cenar.

Mientras tanto, Angy y Remus llegaban a la sala común, dejaban sus libros, pergaminos y demás utensilios y se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor.

- No podré, Remus, te lo digo de verdad.- iba diciendo Angy.

- Sí que podrás, verás como no será tan duro como crees.- la animó. Llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor y antes de travesarlas, Angy respiró hondo. Se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos, pero Angy solo miraba a Sirius que miraba su plato de comida pero aún no había probado bocado. Cuando estuvieron a un metro de ellos llegó el momento de la verdad.

- Buenas noches, parejita. Hola, idiota- dijo Angy sonriendo y mirando a Sirius que levantó la vista sorprendido al escuchar a Angy saludarlo. Y aunque para muchos ese idiota pudiera ser un insulto a Sirius le renovó por dentro. Sabía que muchas barreras habían caído y que Angy accedería a hablar con él. Él también sonrió y dejó de jugar con la comida y empezó a cenar.

Angy por su parte, no respiró hasta que vio sonreír a Sirius y cuando bajó la mirada ella dejó escapar todo el aire que había retenido desde entonces, mientras Remus también sonreía y abrazada con un brazo a Angy mientras se sentaban.

La cena transcurrió prácticamente en silencio entre ellos, predominaron las miradas. Lily y James miraban a Remus exigiéndole una explicación, Remus sonreía y decía que hablarían luego. Angy y Sirius se iban mirando durante la cena. Cuando los dos terminaron de cenar, Sirius hizo un gesto a Angy y se levantaron los dos a la vez.

- Como entres en nuestro cuarto, te mato- le susurró Sirius a James cuando pasó por su lado. James empezó a reír, pero asintió

- Suerte.- susurró el también dándole un golpe en el hombro cuando Sirius se incorporaba y seguía a Angy.

Anduvieron en silencio hasta que Sirius cerró la puerta de su habitación. Una vez allí Angy se sentó en la cama de Sirius y Sirius se sentó en la de James, justo al lado.

- Verás, es algo difícil de explicar...- dijo Sirius.

- Yo creo que no- lo interrumpió Angy- por alguna extraña razón nos hemos besado y nos ha gustado.- Sirius asintió- Me atrevería a decir que hasta nos gustamos un poco, para no decir que somos unos adolescentes salidos y deseosos de sexo, porque quedaría mal- Sirius empezó a reír, dándole la razón.- Así que seguiremos como hasta ahora.- en ese punto, Sirius no estaba de acuerdo.

- De eso nada, estúpida. Me gustan demasiado tus labios como para no volverlos a probar- dijo Sirius levantándose y poniéndose justo delante de Angy, que tuvo que retroceder un poco para verlo bien.

- Eres un salido- dijo Angy sonriéndole.

- ¿Me dejarás besarte, entonces?- dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

- Más bien, te obligaré- le contestó.

- Y luego el salido soy yo- protestó Sirius. Las narices ya se rozaban.

- Por supuesto- susurró Angy. La distancia entre ellos desapareció y sus labios se unieron. Fue un beso corto y lento, pero cuando se separaron sonreían felices.

Pasaron los días y Sirius arrinconaba a Angy para besarla en cualquier sitio del castillo. Muchos días Angy le había parado cuando veía que eso pasaba a mayores y Sirius se quejaba, pero aceptaba. Angy seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto con respecto a Sirius, él era feliz y ella... sí, también. Pero había algo que no la dejaba serlo totalmente y era ese pequeño detalle. No había querido compartir ese temor con nadie desde que tenía esa extraña relación con Sirius y los demás lo atribuían a que Sirius solo la buscaba para besarla.

Sirius, por su parte, estaba feliz, pero sabía que algo le pasaba a Angy. Cuando estaban juntos se la veía contenta, pero en algunos momentos, sus ojos dejaban de brillar y se quedaba pensativa. A Sirius le preocupaba eso. Tenía la sospecha que era por su enfermedad, pero no sabia hasta que punto podía ser de importante ese punto. James y Remus le replicaban siempre lo mismo.

- Sirius, no se pone así por su enfermedad, se pone así porque solo acudes a ella para besarla. Debe pensar que solo la quieres para una cosa, y no es así- dijo Remus.

- Ella no se ha quejado en ningún momento, Remus, así que déjalo.

Siempre era lo mismo, pero se sentía feliz de poder estar, de algún modo, con Angy.

**ooOooOooOoo**

El curso terminaba, era la última semana que estarían en ese castillo y Angy no podía dormir. Seguía dándole vueltas a la mismo, pero por fin, había tomado una decisión. Seguir con Sirius era ir evitando el sufrimiento cuando sabía que tarde o temprano, los dos sufrirían. Cortaría por lo sano, podía evitarle durante una semana después de decírselo. Solo había un inconveniente en ese plan, un inconveniente que lo podía tirar todo por la borda en un segundo y hacer que se arrepintiera de lo que quería hacer: la mirada de Sirius.

-----------------------------------------

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, primero de todo, ¡feliz navidad!_

Espero que os guste el capítulo aunque es un poco rollazo, siempre dando vueltas a lo mismo, el próximo creo que será mejor y el siguiente... estoy impaciente por colgarlo, porque hace siglos que lo tengo escrito y estoy esperando realmente la opinión porque fue un reto para mi escribirlo... pero ya lo veréis.

Bueno, pues ¡feliz Navidad y feliz año nuevo!

_¡Besos!_

_Alba Black_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer; Nada de lo que podáis reconocer es mío._

**Capítulo 10**

Los exámenes empezaban en pocos días y todo el mundo estaba estudiando. Todo el mundo menos Angy. Estaba cerca del lago, donde solía estar cuando algo no andaba bien, pensando en todo. En por qué le había tocado a ella, por qué no podría disfrutar de la vida como Remus, Sirius, Lily y James. Pero sobretodo, pensaba en por qué su relación con Sirius no podía ser distinta a lo que era.

No le disgustaba, para nada, pero aunque se llevaban fenomenal siempre había algo entre ellos que no podían evitar. Que Angy se moriría en algunos meses. Eso, a Angy la mataba por dentro, no podía estar con Sirius cuando en unos meses ya no estaría, no quería que Sirius pasara por eso, ya tenía suficiente con su familia de mortífagos.

Algunas veces, deseaba de corazón que Sirius no hubiera empezado a hablar con ella, unos meses atrás, que su relación hubiera sido como hasta ese momento, nula. Y aunque ella estuviera enamorada de él, seguir con esa espinita sabiendo que no estaría nunca con él. Pero cuando lo pensaba fríamente, sabía que en realidad lo que le dolía es no poder estar con él sin ninguna preocupación. Porque siempre estaría entre ellos la sombra de la enfermedad de ella.

Tiró una piedra en el lago y vio uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante salía un momento a la superficie y cuando se escondía, los círculos de agua llegaban hasta la orilla. Oyó a alguien acercarse a ella, pero no hizo el menor caso, podía suponer quien era.

- Tendrías que estar estudiando- dijo nada más llegar. Angy puso los ojos en blanco y lo miró.

- ¿Y me lo dices tú? Si quieres ser auror tendrías que estar encerrado en la biblioteca todo el día estudiando para sacar las notas que necesitas.

- Y las sacaré, no te preocupes, sabes que esto de estudiar no es lo mío.- le dijo.

- Lo sé, pero los exámenes empiezan dentro de tres días, por lo menos tendrías que mirártelo algunos días antes que normalmente, o sea, no el último día.- le medio regañó.

- Si vienes a estudiar conmigo, estudio antes. Sino, lo siento mucho, pero voy a seguir molestándote- le dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por sus hombros. Angy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Sabes que no pienso estudiar. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

- Y tú ya sabes lo que te voy a decir. No puedes ir a estos exámenes sin estudiar.- le contestó.

- A lo mejor no me presento a los exámenes, no tengo porque hacerlos, cuando sepa los resultados a lo mejor ni estoy aquí, así que, ¿qué más da?- le dijo Angy levantándose y poniéndose a andar alrededor del lago.

- ¿Qué que más da? ¡No puedes faltar a los exámenes finales, Angy! Parece mentira que yo te esté diciendo eso.

- La verdad es que sí, Sirius, pero creo que lo haré. No me van a servir de nada. No voy a buscar trabajo una vez salga del colegio, simplemente esperaré. Es cuestión de tiempo y puede que llegue antes de lo que pensamos.- Sirius se levantó del suelo y la cogió por un brazo y la giró para que estuvieran cara a cara.

- No digas eso ni en broma. Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás.

- ¡No va a ir bien, Sirius! Tengo cáncer, ¿recuerdas? ¡CÁNCER! Ni la magia puede hacer nada por mí y lo siento mucho, pero no voy a matarme a estudiar, para que luego no me sirva de nada, pienso ir a hablar con Dumbledore, se lo voy a decir y ni lo que él me diga o lo que tú me digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Te rindes?- preguntó Sirius enfadado- ¿Te vas a rendir y te vas a sentar esperando a morirte? No me esperaba esto de ti, pensaba que lucharías.

- ¡Estoy harta de luchar! ¡Estoy harta de haceros ver a todos que me da igual! ¡Estoy harta de pensar que puedo hacer lo que hacéis los demás! ¡No puedo, Sirius! No puedo ver como vosotros me miráis, fingiendo que nada va a pasar, no puedo ver como pensáis que se va a poder solucionar. ¡NO SE PUEDE! ¡Y YO NO PUEDO MÁS!- en dos pasos, Sirius se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras Angy empezaba a llorar. Sirius le besó la cabeza y la calmó. Cuando vio que Angy solo sollozaba, que ya estaba más calmada, la separó un poco de él.

- Tenías que soltarlo, todo esto te estaba matando. No podía soportar verte así.- le dijo con cariño.

- Odio no tener secretos para ti.- dijo Angy fingiendo enfado.

- ¿Estamos juntos, no? Eso es lo normal.- Angy sonrió, aunque con un poco de tristeza y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

- Voy a hablar con Dumbledore igualmente.- se separó de él y se fue al despacho del director.

Le contó lo que pensaba sobre hacer los exámenes, porque creía que no tendría que hacerlos. Pero por mucho que lo argumentara no le sirvió de nada. Dumbledore quería que los hiciera, aunque no estudiara demasiado, pero tenía que hacerlos.

Angy salió de allí enfadada con el director, y Sirius, que la había esperado al lado de la mazmorra intentó calmarla.

- Ese viejales... quien se cree que es... ¡no puede decir sobre mi vida! ¿ME OYE, PROFESOR? ¡NO PUEDE!- chilló hacia arriba, cuando bajó por la gárgola.

- Angy, tranquila. Tendrá sus raciones. Piensa que si no los haces tendrías que volver a Hogwarts en septiembre.

- Se le va la cabeza, que se retire de una vez... está loco y encima se cree que es el más listo del mundo. ¡EL MÁS LOCO! ¡Y prepotente! Y sabiondo, pero en realidad no sabe nada. ¡NADA!- se quejaba mientras se iba hacia la sala común, con Sirius a su lado mirándola algo preocupado- pues va listo si piensa que voy a estudiar, pienso ir a los exámenes y escribiré lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza, haré un examen con todo lo que pienso de él, ya verá...- llegaron a la sala común donde Lily, James y Remus estaban estudiando y la miraron sorprendidos al ver que llegaba bastante enfadada con el director y subía a su habitación.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Remus a Sirius.

- Ha ido a hablar con Dumbledore para decirle que no iba a hacer los EXTASIS, pero Dumbledore le ha dicho que los va a hacer, y... en fin, esta es su reacción.- Angy volvió a bajar con su mochila, sacó un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero y se puso a escribir.- Angy, no te preocupes, haces los exámenes y que salga lo que tenga que salir, si no te preocupan...

- ¿¡TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA VEZ, BLACK!? ¡Estoy estudiando!- a Sirius se le calló la mandíbula al suelo y los demás la miraron sorprendidos. Hasta hacía un momento estaba despotricando de él y ahora, ¿se ponía a estudiar? Esta chica era muy, pero muy rarita, a veces.

Sirius se sentó a su lado y cogió el libro de Pociones y empezó a leer. Ya que todos estudiaban... él leería.

De repente, notó que Angy le pasaba un pergamino. Lo cogió y lo leyó.

_No leas tanto y ponte a estudiar, ese es el trato._

Sirius la miró y vio que estaba mirándolo sonriendo. Así que eso era lo que tramaba. Estudiar ella para que él también estudiara.

_Eres malvada y perversa. Lo que estás haciendo es muy rastrero._

Angy rió entre dientes y volvió a escribir en el pergamino.

Lo sé, pero en el fondo te gusta. Anda, no seas desobediente y estudia, que quiero verte estudiando de auror dentro de poco.

Sirius suspiró y volvió al libro de Pociones.

Los tres días siguientes, se los pasaron estudiando.

**OoOooOooOoo**

-¿Qué tal el examen?- preguntó James al salir con el resto.

- Yo me lo he inventado casi todo, Transfiguraciones no se me ha dado nunca bien y encima ni me lo había mirado, casi- dijo Angy- pero no pasa nada si se estudiaba creo que era bastante fácil.

- Estaba tirado, la pregunta de diferenciar a un animago de una persona transfigurada estaba tirada. Y la de explicar el proceso para convertirse en animago también era muy fácil.

- No estaba mal- dijo Lily- aunque creo que no he explicado demasiado bien los pasos.

- Seguro que estará bien- dijo Remus- yo me he dejado alguna que otra cosa, me sonaban, pero me he puesto muy nervioso y no me han salido.

Fueron a descansar a la sala común y repasaron para los exámenes que tenían al día siguiente. Pero Sirius se aburría y empezó a hacer avioncitos de papel y con magia hacía que no se cayeran al suelo.

- Sirius, para, por favor.- le dijo Angy.

- Estoy aburrido, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es el examen más fácil. Con los tiempos que corren está claro que van a preguntar. Maldiciones imperdonables, como defendernos... cosas así. Eso es muy fácil.

- Cállate y para con los avioncitos de los cojones- le dijo Angy.

- ¿Pero a ti que más te da?- le preguntó Sirius.- ¿no te daban igual los exámenes?- ¡Plaf! Angy le pegó una bofetada y se fue de allí. Sirius se levantó y la siguió, preocupado por su reacción. La encontró a unos cuantos pasillos de la sala común, acurrucada en el suelo y llorando- Angy...

- Déjame.

- No, no voy a dejarte aquí- se sentó a su lado- Oye... lo siento.

- No sabes porque pides perdón.- dijo Angy mirándolo con los ojos rojos.

- Sí. Sí que lo sé. Ese comentario no ha sido el apropiado. Te estás esforzando estudiando cuando no querías hacerlo. Anda, vamos con los otros. – dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla.

- Sirius...- quería decirle todo lo que llevaba pensando desde que había empezado a tener una relación con él, pero sus ojos, sus dichosos ojos se lo impedían. Era incapaz- estás perdonado- le cogió la mano y se fueron otra vez a la sala común, mientras se sentía la peor mierda del mundo, no podía hacerlo.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Los exámenes terminaron, y todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia la estación de Hogsmeade. Volvían a casa.

Angy se había disculpado con sus amigos y estaba al final del vagón, donde había una ventana medio abierto haciendo que la despeinara. Sabía que él iría a ella, y que esa sería la última oportunidad de decírselo, aunque le doliera lo mismo que a él. De rente notó sus manos en su cintura y le entraron ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, aguantaría hasta llegar a su casa. Tenía que ser fuerte, simular que eso no le dolía demasiado.

- Sirius, tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo girándose y quedando a escasos centímetros.

- Dime- le dijo soltándola y apoyándose en la pared de delante.

- No podemos seguir. No quiero seguir con esta relación.- Sirius abrió mucho sus ojos.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- No podemos Sirius, dentro de unos meses tú estarás en la academia de aurores y yo no sé donde estaré. Quiero que aproveches tu vida, no quiero que cargues también conmigo.

- No te entiendo.

- No quiero que te preocupes por mí, no quiero que cuando ya no sepa ni donde estoy tú sufras. No quiero todo esto. Quiero que olvides estos últimos meses, como si nunca nos hubiéramos hablado y nunca nos hubiéramos besado. Es lo mejor.

- Querrás decir, lo mejor para ti.- le dijo Sirius en un tono frío.

- ¿Para mí? ¿Crees que esto lo hago por mí?- le preguntó Angy empezando a enfadarse- Podría ser egoísta y seguir contigo, porque eres muy importante para mí. Pero no lo soy, Sirius. Quiero que tú tengas la vida que mereces, no la que yo quiera que tengas.

- No me parece justo. Estás presuponiendo que yo no sé a que me expongo cuando estoy contigo, pero lo sé. Ten en cuenta mi opinión.

- No la voy a tener en cuenta, es mi decisión dejarlo contigo. Este tipo de decisiones no se discuten, se aceptan.- y se fue de allí.

Sirius se quedó descolocado. Le había dolido que Angy la hubiera dejado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba enfadado. No lo entendía y ella no quería escucharlo. Pues muy bien. Volvería a su antigua vida. No volvería a hablar con ella, haría como había hecho durante los anteriores años en la escuela.

El único problema que encontró es que durante esos años, también había estado enamorado de Angy.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Desde ese día, sus vidas se separaron por completo. Cuando quedaban todos, si sabían que el otro iba a ir, se disculpaban diciendo que les era imposible y nunca coincidieron. Era como si no hubieran existido para el otro. Aunque en sus pensamientos, siempre estaban presentes.

Sirius volvió a ir con diferentes chicas, todas con una peculiaridad. Se parecían a Angy. Si una no era de su misma estatura, tenía el mismo color de ojos o de pelo, o una sonrisa parecida.

Angy se fue con sus padres y con Remus a Italia. Fue un viaje precioso, pero triste. Remus intentaba animarla, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Y cuando le hablaba de Sirius ella cambiaba de conversación al instante o hacía oídos sordos.

El verano estaba terminando y Angy volvía a tener revisión.

- Parece que en los últimos meses, algún factor ha hecho que empeorara. ¿Ha hecho muchas esfuerzos, ha tenido algún período de tiempo con los ánimos por los suelos...? Cualquier cosa, aunque parezca una tontería, puede haberlo alterado todo.- Angy pensó en lo que el doctor le había dicho. No había hecho esfuerzos, si en no hacer esfuerzos omitía el viaje a Italia, que iba a correr todos los días hasta quedar exhausta o que no levantaba cabeza desde que volvió de Hogwarts.

- No, nada- contestó.

- Es muy raro y preocupante a la vez.- dijo el doctor- Sintiéndolo mucho tendremos que ingresarla dentro de poco. Necesita estar más controlada.

- Está bien. ¿Cuándo sería eso?

- En un mes la quiero aquí otra vez, y seguramente ya se quedaría aquí.

- Muy bien, gracias doctor- le dio la mano y se fue.

Un mes... un simple mes y no volvería a pisar la calle.

---------------------------

¡Hola!

_No, no he muerto, pero he pasado por una situación complicada y no tenía ganas de escribir, aún no las tengo así que este capítulo puede que sea el más malo que hayáis leído en mucho tiempo._

_El próximo capítulo ya está escrito, así que espero no tardar en colgarlo. _

_Quedan tres capítulos y los voy a escribir pronto. No quiero dejar esto a medias así que aunque el final no sea la gran maravilla... lo voy a acabar._

_Nada más._

_Alba Black_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer no es mío_

_Prácticamente todo el capítulo es lemmon, quedáis avisados por si os molesta leer cosas así._

**Capítulo 11**

- Está preciosa, creo que dentro de poco empezará a andar- decía Sirius sujetando a una niña de un año con el pelo igual de negro que el suyo y los ojos marrones.

- Suéltala, a ver que pasa.- le dijo a Sirius. Él la hizo caso, soltó a la pequeña y ella se mantuvo de pie. Sirius se puso delante de ella y extendió los brazos hacia ella.

- Vamos, Nimf, ven con el tito Sirius- decía Sirius viendo como la niña le miraba. La pequeña hizo un paso, luego otro, pero, al tercero, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo. Empezó a hacer pucheros, y los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Vamos, Nimfadora, no llores, que eres una niña mayor. Venga, ven con el tito Sirius- Nimfadora lo miraba y se volvió a levantar. Se estabilizó y volvió a andar hacia él. Ahora no solo fueron dos pasos, fueron diez, y luego veinte. Sirius sonrió y cogió a la niña- ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya sabes caminar!

- Ya verás cuando Ted, vuelva de trabajar y vea que se lo ha perdido- dijo Andrómeda, su prima.

- Mala suerte. Pero para hacerle rabiar, dile que yo lo he visto.- Andrómeda se rió y Sirius dejó a la pequeña Nimfadora en el suelo, que empezó a andar con precaución hacia su madre. Ella la cogió en brazos.

- A veces eres muy malo, con lo tierno que te pones cuando estás con Nimfadora- le dijo su prima.

- Ya, supongo que la sangre tira, muy a mi pesar- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- En fin, me largo. Saluda a Ted de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Dile adiós al tío Sirius, Dora.- la pequeña agitó su mano hacia Sirius.

- Adiós preciosa, el próximo día que venga, te quiero ver corriendo.- y le dio un beso en el pelo, que se cambió de color por azul celeste- No sufrirás por su pelo, con esta niña. En fin, Andrómeda, nos vemos pronto- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Llegó a la calle y empezó a andar hacia su casa. No es que estuviera muy cerca, llegaría antes si se apareciera, pero desde que había dejado Hogwarts, le gustaba caminar por las calles. Iba mirando a la gente de la calle con curiosidad hasta que vio una cara conocida entre toda aquella gente que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Era Angy. Y ella también le estaba mirando.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Hacía ya tres meses que no se veían, desde que habían abandonado Hogwarts para siempre, y todos los días él la había recordado. Había recordado todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos, aquel momento en que se dio cuenta que lo que decían sus amigos sobre sus sentimientos era verdad. Como había sido su declaración y como había reaccionado ella en un principio. Ahora, volvía a ver esos ojos sorprendidos, esos ojos que le habían hecho sonreír una infinidad de veces. Sonrieron tímidos, forzando aquella sonrisa.

- Hola- dijo Angy.

- Me alegro de verte- contestó Sirius.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bueno, ya sabes, disfrutando de mis últimas semanas de libertad.

- ¿Te van a ingresar?- ella asintió- Pero es pronto todavía...

- Me quieren tener más controlada aún... y dentro de tres semanas me esperan allí para que me quede...- Sirius la miró triste y asintió. Se quedaron callados mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Angy pareció incomodarse y carraspeó- en fin... me ha gustado verte, Sirius.

- A mi también.- y sus caminos volvieron a separarse.

Sirius empezó a andar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, estaba preciosa aún con sus ojos apagados, quería verla de nuevo, pero no tenía valor para ir hasta su casa. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a casa de James y Lily. Sonaba raro, pero una vez empezaron a salir parecían siameses. Vivían juntos en una pequeña casa en el Valle de Godric y se les veía muy felices. Él, había abandonado ya la casa de los Potter para alquilar un apartamento en Londres. Vivir solo le gustaba. Pero en momentos como esos no podía evitar echar de menos a su amigo y buscando un callejón desapareció para aparecerse a unos metros de la casa de James y Lily.

Llamó al timbre, esperando a que le abrieran y Lily apareció en la puerta.

- ¡Sirius!- exclamó sorprendida.

- ¿Está James?- dijo él simplemente, Lily lo inspeccionó y supo que Sirius no estaba bien.

- Sí, está en el jardín haciendo el idiota con la escoba. Pasa y dile que he ido a ver a Angy.- él asintió y se dirigió al pequeño jardín del que disponían. James lo vio casi al instante y en un momento estaba en el suelo.

- Hola Padfoot.- y mirando detrás de él- ¿Y Lily?

- Me dijo que te dijera que iba a ver a Angy.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí, amigo? ¿Y por qué tienes esta cara de agua pocha?

- Vi a Angy hace un rato.- contestó.

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Pues la saludé, le dije que me alegraba de verla... y nada más. ¿Qué más podría decirle?- dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.

- No lo sé... déjame pensar...- dijo James haciendo ver que pensaba- ¿Qué la echas de menos?

- Eso no va conmigo, Prongs.

- ¡Oh, claro! Y hacer como que no te importa pero parecer un alma en pena si va contigo, ¿verdad?

- Pero realmente no puedo volver con ella, si es que alguna vez estuvimos juntos.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Ingresan a Angy dentro de tres semanas en el hospital.- James quedó sorprendido, eso Lily no lo sabía y si en esos momentos estaba con ella, esa noche estaría hecha polvo.

- Entonces, más razón para que le digas de una buena vez que sientes por ella, ¿no crees?

- Eso no solucionaría nada.

- Solucionaría el hecho de que ella supiera realmente porque estabas con ella, que no era solo un capricho y que realmente la querías y la quieres.- Sirius estaba afligido, pero no lo quiso demostrar.

- Estar con Evans te afecta al cerebro, cada día te pones más cursi y me das miedo- James rió y Sirius le siguió.

- Piénsalo por lo menos. Ella te lo agradecerá.- Sirius asintió y se fue a su apartamento.

Tenía tres semanas, veintiún días, quinientas cuatro horas, centenares de minutos y miles de segundos para decir que podía hacer.

Y no tenía ni idea.

**ooOooOooOoo**

Sirius llamó al timbre de la casa y esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?- dijo Angy sorprendida al abrir la puerta.

- Esta pregunta me resulta un tanto familiar, ¿a ti no?- contestó él entrando en la casa.

- Aún así no me has contestado- le dijo Angy con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Es evidente, no? He venido a verte.

- ¿A mí?- dijo sorprendida.

- No, a tu perro. ¿A ti que te parece?

- Que no deberías estar aquí.

- Joder, Angy, eres una cabezona. Sabes porque estoy aquí. Mañana te van a ingresar y...

- ¿Y qué?- dijo ella simplemente.

- ¿Cómo que y qué? ¿A caso no te entristece toda esta situación?- dijo él enfadado.

- No, ya me hice a la idea hace tiempo.

- Eso no es cierto. No me engañas, ¿sabes? No lo hacías antes y ahora tampoco. Puede que tu apariencia sea de tranquilidad pero tus ojos te delatan ¡Tienes ganas de llorar!

- ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

- ¡Sí lo es! ¡ADMÍTELO!

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA, SIRIUS BLACK!- se giró y en pocos segundos estaba llorando. Él, cuando se dio cuenta de su estado, se acercó a ella para consolarla y la abrazó por detrás- Déjame...- dijo Angy soltándose un poco y girándose hacia Sirius, pero Sirius la abrazó aún más fuerte- ¡ QUE ME DEJES, JODER!- forcejeó con él, pero Sirius la tenía cogida fuertemente de las muñecas- ¡SUÉLTAME, BLACK!- y lo besó con fiereza. Fue un beso corto, pero cuando ella se separó, Sirius la besó con más ganas todavía. Ella se dejó llevar, al fin y al cabo nunca tendría otra oportunidad así.

Ese beso, fue un beso de esos que recordaría para siempre. Sirius apretaba a Angy fuertemente por la cintura mientras, ahora, besaba su cuello. Angy abrazaba a Sirius por el cuello y lo despeinaba. Estaban apoyados en la pared y las manos de Sirius ya estaban por debajo de la camiseta de Angy. Ella suspiró sin poderlo evitar. Sirius la volvía loca, siempre lo había hecho. Se separaron respirando agitados y se miraron a los ojos.

- Ven-le dijo Angy.

- ¿Dónde...?- pero Angy no le dejó terminar.

- A mi habitación- y cogiéndole de la mano empezaron a subir las escaleras.

Llegaron a la habitación y nada más cerrar la puerta se volvieron a besar como si la vida les fuera en ello. En un momento, Sirius ya no llevaba camiseta y Angy recorría el torso desnudo de Sirius con sus labios. Sirius la atrajo a su rostro y succionó su labio inferior haciendo gemir a Angy. Aprovechando ese momento, Sirius le quitó la camiseta a Angy arrojándola lejos y seguidamente le quitó el sujetador. Estaba encendido, y nunca se había sentido así con nadie. Nunca. Y todavía se encendió más al notar los pechos de Angy en su torso desnudo. La levantó y ella enredó sus piernas en su cadera, como si fuera algo que hiciera cada día, con una naturalidad impresionante. Sirius la llevó hasta la cama y allí la recostó con cuidado. Se miraron. En ese momento, Angy llevó sus manos a los pantalones de Sirius, pero él la detuvo.

- ¿Sabes que si me los quitas, ya no voy a poder parar?- Angy sonrió juguetona.

- ¿Sabes que yo ya no puedo parar?- le dijo. Sirius la miró sorprendido.

- En ese caso... vamos a jugar- dijo Sirius y Angy asintió riéndose. Entonces, Sirius se acercó a ella y la besó, pero esta vez fue un beso suave, con ternura. Pero esa suavidad duró poco.

Angy no se dio cuenta de cómo le había sacado los pantalones y los calzoncillos ni de cómo ella había acabado desnuda. Estaba excitada y húmeda, necesitaba a Sirius dentro de ella, ya. Lo miró y vio que estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa de esas que ponía cuando iba a hacer una travesura.

- ¿ Qué vas a... ¡AH! ¡SIRIUS! ¡ERES IMBÉCIL!- le dijo chillando enfadada.

- Pero te ha gustado- contestó él burlón. Ella le miró ofendida, pero en unos segundos no pudo evitar gemir de placer y es que Sirius la estaba tocando ahí, justo ahí. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso con las manos? De repente, notó que un calor le recorría el cuerpo y no pudo evitar gritar y arquear la espalda.

Sirius la miraba, estaba preciosa y oírla gritar de placer, un placer que le producía él hacía que él se excitase más.

Angy miró a Sirius. Sonreía. Ella también sonrió, tímida. Respiraba agitadamente. Sirius la contempló con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y oscurecidos por la excitación y su respiración agitada. Y supo que ya había llegado el momento de confesárselo todo. Se colocó encima de ella y se puso serio.

- Si quieres que pare... si te duele...- le dijo preocupado.

- Sht... tranquilo, ¿vale? Aunque no lo creas, confío en ti.- Sirius sonrió- Bueno, en realidad muy poquito.- entonces Sirius sonrió aún más y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Entonces prepárate para demostrarte de lo que soy capaz.

Empezó a introducirse dentro de ella, despacio, casi con miedo, hasta que encontró algo de resistencia, hecho que le obligó a dar una embestida más fuerte. Angy cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Sirius entró dentro de ella totalmente.

- ¿Estás bien?- ella abrió los ojos y asintió. Con sus manos cogió la cara de Sirius y lo acercó a ella para besarle. Esa fue la señal de Sirius para empezar un movimiento de caderas, entrando y saliendo de ella, primero con delicadeza para que Angy se acostumbrara a él, pero cuando vio que ella empezaba a participar de ese movimiento, aumentó el ritmo. En ese momento todo se volvió más rápido, hasta llegar los dos, casi a la vez, al clímax.

Angy recordaría ese día como uno de los más especiales de su vida. Puede que al día siguiente estuviera en la habitación de un hospital, pero lo que había vivido con Sirius durante esos últimos meses fue mejor de lo que alguna vez había soñado. Esos pensamientos la hicieron entristecer y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero los cerró y respiró tranquilamente para que esa sensación pasara. Quería molestar a Sirius para... no quería decir esa palabra, simplemente lo quería molestar.

Cuando sus respiraciones se hubieron normalizado, Angy se giró hacia él. Al poco tiempo, Sirius también se giraba hacia ella y la miraba con una mirada un tanto distinta.

- ¿Sabes?- le dijo Angy- Siempre me había preguntado como sería hacerlo con el gran Sirius Black.

- La mejor experiencia de tu vida, ¿verdad?- dijo con chulería, así que Angy le dio una patada a su ego.

- En realidad, me parece que hay mucho mito por ahí... no creo que haya para tanto, apuesto a que muchos lo hacen mejor que tú- el se hizo él ofendido y ella sonrió. Se quedaron callados un momento y Angy se acurrucó más a él- Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

- Y tú eres una insoportable- se miraron y sonrieron con ternura.

Al poco rato, estaban abrazados. Sirius estaba dormido y en esos momentos Angy dejó que sus lágrimas escaparan. Le había costado horrores separarse de él cuando dejaron Hogwarts, todo, para evitar precisamente lo que acababa de pasar. No es que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, por supuesto que no, pero le dolía tener que volver a abandonarlo, cuando su cara en el Hogwarts Express aún la perseguía en sueños.

Y lloró, por supuesto que lloró, notando como los brazos del chico al que quería se aferraban más a ella. Porque, en ningún momento, Sirius se había dormido y ahora miraba a Angy con tristeza e intentándola consolar.

Porque él estaría con ella hasta el final.

-----------------------

_¡Hola!_

_Pensaba que tardaría menos en colgar este capítulo que tenía escrito desde hace tiempo, pero entre una cosa y otra no me he acordado hasta hoy y porqué he encontrado en una libreta algo escrito de este fic. _

_Espero que el capítulo os guste y perdonadme por tardar tanto en actualizar, sé que no tengo perdón, pero hay ALGUIEN (sí, me estoy refiriendo a ti, capulla) que tendría que estar en la cárcel y todo. (y sí, también es una indirecta para ver si escribes de una puta vez xD)_

_Nada más, hasta el próximo capítulo_

_Alba Black_


End file.
